Lupin
by Eva Luna
Summary: Harrys drittes Hogwarts Jahr aus der Sicht Lupins. Es werden keine Überraschung drinnen sein, weil es die Geschichte ja so schon gibt, es geht eigentlich nur um die Perspektive.
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Also mal ganz zuerst: das ist meine erste FF und ich weiß, sie ist sicher nicht die beste, und vor allem der Anfang ist sicher nicht gut, aber ich tu mir besonders am Anfang immer schwer.  
  
Es geht darum, wie Lupin HP Band 3 sieht. Ich verwende also von der Handlung schon die vorgefertigte von JKR und ändere nur die Perspektive. Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, auch die Handlung nicht, sondern Joan K. Rowling.  
  
Also, ich hoffe ihr mögt meine Geschichte, und würde mich über Reviews wahnsinnig freuen!!! Also schreibt einfach was, wenn's euch gefällt, aber auch wenn ihr konstruktive Kritik habt!  
  
Achja, inspiriert hat mich dreamdancerin, die hier einige total gute FFs hat, und die sehr viel mit ungewöhnlichen Perspektiven arbeitet, und ich hoffe es stört sie nicht, wenn ich sie hier erwähne!  
  
So, und jetzt geht's einfach mal los! 


	2. 1 Stellenanzeigen

Kapitel 1  
  
Stellenanzeigen  
  
Remus Lupin saß im tropfenden Kessel und schlug den Tagespropheten auf. Er überflog die ersten Seiten mit den aktuellen Vorkommnissen aus der Zaubererwelt ohne großes Interesse. Auch den Sportteil blätterte er nur halbherzig durch, eigentlich interessierten ihn die Ergebnisse der Quidditch Meisterschaft nicht besonders. Endlich kam er zum Anzeigenteil. Er übersprang die Rubriken "Wohnungen" und "Gebrauchtbesen" und begann gleich, mit äußerster Aufmerksamkeit die Stellenanzeigen zu lesen. Das Ministerium suchte wieder einmal neue Mitarbeiter.  
  
Lupin seufzte. Die in der Anzeige erforderten Qualifikationen erfüllte er alle, aber er wusste, er würde niemals einen Job beim Ministerium bekommen. Überhaupt war es schwer für ihn, eine Arbeit zu finden. Die Bewerbungsgespräche liefen alle gleich ab: zuerst waren die Arbeitgeber sehr angetan von ihm, er war ein sympathischer junger Mann, bescheiden und intelligent. Sein Äußeres war etwas schäbig, aber insgesamt machte er einen guten Eindruck. Doch wenn sie seinen magischen Ausweis begutachtet hatten, in dem sein ganzer Lebenslauf vermerkt war, fanden die Arbeitgeber alle möglichen Ausreden. "Der Job ist leider schon vergeben", "Wir suchen eher jemand älteren für diese Arbeit" oder ähnliche Ausflüchte bekam er dann zu hören, natürlich immer mit der Ergänzung, er sei unter anderen Umständen der ideale Kandidat für den Posten gewesen. Natürlich wusste er den wahren Grund für die Abweisungen: in seinem Ausweis stand unter anderem auch, dass er als Kind von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war und sich seitdem einmal im Monat in eine Bestie verwandelte.  
  
Lupin wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu, als er plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme hörte: "Hallo Remus! Lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Er fuhr herum und blickte in die Augen eines alten Mannes mit langem, schneeweißen Haar und einem noch längeren, ebenso weißen Bart. "Dumbledore!", rief er aus, "Was für eine Freude, Sie zu sehen. Was führt Sie hierher?" "Nichts Angenehmes", meinte Dumbledore und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Lupin. "Ich bin hier, um einen Bewerber für den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu treffen. In 6 Wochen fängt das neue Schuljahr wieder an und ich habe noch keinen neuen Lehrer. Professor Lockhart war der Dritte in Folge, der den Posten nur ein Jahr innehatte. Der Arme, er hat sein komplettes Gedächtnis verloren. Tja, das ist das Berufsrisiko bei dem Job. Aber es schreckt die Bewerber ab. Es geht das Gerücht um, der Posten sei verflucht. Ich hoffe, dieser Bewerber taugt etwas. Und was tust du hier? Du siehst besorgt aus!"  
  
"Ich bin auf Arbeitssuche. Es ist fast unmöglich für mich, einen Job zu finden. Die Leute haben viel zu viele Vorurteile gegenüber Werwölfen!" "Ich verstehe", meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich, "Ich wünsche dir viel Glück! Ich muss dich jetzt leider allein lassen, der Bewerber ist soeben gekommen." Er zeigte auf eine Zauberer, der soeben das Pub betreten hatte. "Vielleicht sehen wir uns noch, ich bin noch für drei Tage in London!" "Danke, ebenfalls viel Glück bei der Lehrersuche!", verabschiedete sich Lupin. Dumbledore ging und setzte sich mit dem Bewerber an einen Tisch. Lupin schlug die Zeitung zu. Er war zu aufgewühlt, um an diesem Vormittag noch weiterzusuchen. Die Begegnung mit Dumbledore hatte zu viele alte Erinnerungen geweckt, die er so lange verdrängt hatte. Er seufzte, stand auf und verließ das Lokal. 


	3. 2 Erinnerungen

Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Hier geht's schon weiter mit Kapitel 2!!!  
  
Wenn es euch gefällt, dann schreibt mir, wenn nicht, sagt, was ich besser machen könnte! Bin für konstruktive Kritik jederzeit offen!  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Erinnerungen  
  
Remus schlenderte ziellos durch die Straßen Londons. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wohin er gehen sollte, oder was er tun wollte. Er war aufgewühlt und verwirrt. Die Vergangenheit, die ihn nun nach langer Zeit eingeholt hatte, schmerzte. Er wollte sich noch nicht auf den Heimweg machen, in dieser Stimmung würde er sich in seiner kleinen Dachgeschoßwohnung nur einsam und traurig fühlen. Aber er hätte auch nicht im tropfenden Kessel bleiben können, denn dort war Dumbledore, der für seine traurigen Erinnerungen verantwortlich war. Er hatte ihn ewig nicht gesehen, fast 12 Jahre nicht mehr, seit dem Sturz Voldemorts, nachdem sich der Orden aufgelöst hatte. So war es ihm gelungen, die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in Hogwarts für lange Zeit aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen.  
  
Eigentlich war seine Schulzeit die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Während dieser Zeit hatte er zum ersten Mal Freunde gehabt, wahre Freunde, die ihn mochten, obwohl er ein Werwolf war. Er hatte jede Menge Spaß mit ihnen gehabt, seine Verwandlungen waren durch sie sogar zu etwas geworden, auf das er sich freuen konnte. Aber trotzdem waren es gerade die Erinnerungen an seine Freunde, die in ihm so großen Schmerz hervorriefen.  
  
Vor seinen Augen tauchten Bilder auf, die Bilder seiner damaligen Freunde: James Potter, mit seinen verstrubbelten Haaren, der Quidditchkapitän der Gryffindors. Er war der beste Zauberer ihres Jahrgangs gewesen, aber überhaupt nicht das, was man einen Streber nannte. Er hatte ständig Unsinn im Kopf gehabt. Sirius Black, James bester Freund. Die beiden waren fast unzertrennlich gewesen, sie hatten jede Menge streiche ausgeheckt. Die beiden waren die größten Unruhestifter in ganz Hogwarts gewesen. Sirius war ziemlich wild gewesen, aber trotzdem ein Freund, auf den man sich hundertprozentig verlassen konnte, der eher sterben gestorben wäre als seine Freunde zu verraten. Zumindest hatte Remus das gedacht... Dann war da noch Peter. Er war eher unscheinbar gewesen und ständig im Schatten der anderen drei gestanden. Er hatte nie viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. "Vielleicht wollte er nur das, Aufmerksamkeit. Wir hätten ihn mehr beachten sollen", dachte Remus seufzend. Heute tat es ihm Leid, dass er in Peter ständig nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen gesehen hatte.  
  
Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter, in die Zeit, nachdem sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatten. James hatte Lily geheiratet, ein Mädchen, in das er schon lange verliebt gewesen war. Jetzt, da er wieder mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert war, konnte er sich an die Hochzeitsfeier erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen: Es war ein sonniger Tag im Mai, alles blühte, die Vögel sangen. Obwohl die Zeiten damals nicht einfach waren, Voldemort war hatte die Macht übernommen und verbreitete Angst und Schrecken, war es ein äußert fröhliches Fest. Viele alte Freunde aus Hogwarts waren da, wie zum Beispiel die Longbottoms. Er hatte viel Spaß gehabt mit seinen alten Freunden, Sirius und er neckten James dauernd damit, dass das Junggesellenleben nun vorbei sei. Beim Gedanken daran musste er fast lachen, aber dann dachte er daran, was knapp zweieinhalb Jahre später passiert war, und das Lachen verging ihm  
  
Remus seufzte. Er wusste genau, warum er diese Gedanken nie zugelassen hatte. Sie riefen Trauer, Schmerz und Nachdenklichkeit in ihm hervor. Er verstand nicht, wie er sich so in jemandem täuschen hatte können. Aber er war nicht der einzige, dem es so ergangen war. Sie alle hatten sich in ihm getäuscht, sogar Dumbledore. Hätten sie ihn durchschaut, wäre alles anders gelaufen, nie wäre es so gekommen, wie es das schließlich war. Aber wie hätte er ihn durchschauen sollen? Sirius war der letzte Mensch gewesen, dem er eine solche Tat zugetraut hätte. 


	4. 3 Fotos

Hallo ihr! Jetzt kommt also mein 3. Kapitel! Danke für eure netten Reviews, schreibt weiter so fleißig! Hat denn keiner von euch Kritik?? Achja, weil einige meinten, meine Kapitel sein recht kurz (was sie ja auch sind), wollte ich noch fragen: Soll ich in Zukunft seltener updaten, dafür dann längere Kapitel schreiben? Ich würd dann nämlich einfach ein paar kurze Kapitel zusammenfassen! Ich persönlich mag kurze Kapitel lieber (auch beim lesen), weil ich sonst am Schluss immer unaufmerksamer werde! Aber, wie ihr es lieber wollt, die Entscheidung liegt bei euch! So, jetzt genug geschwatzt, hier kommt Kapitel 3!  
  
Kapitel 3 Fotos  
  
Remus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Ohne es zu merken, war er vor dem Haus angekommen, in dem er wohnte. Mit einem Seufzer beschloss er, nun doch in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Er holte seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche, und sperrte auf. Die Tür knarrte. Er begann die Stufen hinaufzusteigen. Keuchend erreichte er schließlich das oberste Stockwerk, in dem sich seine Wohnung befand. Seine Wohnung war einfach, aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Er trat ein und ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen. Die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit hatten ihn ziemlich mitgenommen. Er sah nun zehn Jahre älter aus, als er in Wirklichkeit war.  
  
Er wollte an etwas anderes denken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er musste sich ablenken, das wusste er, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden. Er beschloss, einige Bewerbungsschreiben zu verfassen, auch wenn er wüsste, dass seine Chancen, tatsächlich einen Job zu bekommen, sehr gering waren. Aber es war besser, als gar nichts zu tun und sich mit seinen Gedanken herumzuschlagen. Er setze sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm aus der Lade einen Bogen Pergament, als sein Blick plötzlich auf eine Schachtel fiel, die ganz unten in der Lade war.  
  
Sie stand schon seit so vielen Jahren dort, dass er sie kaum noch beachtete, aber jetzt fiel sie ihm wieder ein. Ihm fiel auch ein, bei welcher Gelegenheit er sie hier versteckt hatte. Er hatte es nie übers Herz gebracht, ihren Inhalt wegzuwerfen, auch wenn sie schmerzhafte Erinnerungen enthielt. Deswegen hatte er sie hier verstaut, wo er sie kaum sehen musste und er sie bald gar nicht mehr beachtete. Aber jetzt, nachdem die Vergangenheit ihn eingeholt hatte, nahm er sie wieder zur Hand. Er zögerte, sie zu öffnen, aber er dachte, es könne die Gedanken zur Zeit sowieso nicht verdrängen, und öffnete sie. Seufzend blickte er auf die vielen Fotos, die sie enthielt, Fotos aus seiner Schulzeit und den Jahren danach. Er nahm die Bilder in die Hand und begann, sie zu betrachten. Bald war er vollkommen darin versunken und bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.  
  
Als er wieder von den Fotos aufsah, war es schon mitten in der Nacht, durch das schräge Fenster fiel Mondlicht. Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht, sich die Bilder anzusehen, es war fast, als hätte er eine Reise in die Vergangenheit unternommen. Er hatte alles klar vor sich gesehen, er konnte den Spaß und die Freude richtig wieder fühlen, die er in dieser Zeit mit seinen Freunden gehabt hatte. Wieder einmal dachte er, dass diese Zeit eigentlich die glücklichste seines Lebens gewesen war, und fand es schade, dass die Erinnerung daran mit großem Schmerz verbunden war. Mit einem Seufzer stand er vom Tisch auf. Es war schon sehr spät und er bemerkte erst jetzt, wie müde er war. Er ging in die Küche und machte sich noch einen Tee, bevor er schlafen ging.  
  
Als er im Bett lag, ließ er die Eindrücke des Tages noch einmal ablaufen. Er dachte an den Schmerz, den er bei seinen Erinnerungen fühlte, aber auch an die Freude, die er verspürt hatte, als er sich die Fotos ansah. Und da fasste er einen Entschluss. Er wollte nicht mehr vor der Vergangenheit davonlaufen. Er musste sich ihr stellen. Er wusste, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, aber er nahm sich vor, damit fertig zu werden. Er wollte die Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit genießen, nicht davon gequält werden, wollte an seine Freunde denken, ohne dass er jedes Mal diesen großen Schmerz ertragen musste. Es hatte keinen Sinn, so zu tun, als hätte er alles nie erlebt, als hätte er nie Freunde gehabt. Seine Freunde hatten es verdient, dass er an sie dachte, sogar Sirius. Zumindest der Sirius, der in ihrer Schulzeit soviel Unsinn angestellt hatte, der Sirius, der mit James durch dick und dünn gegangen war. Der Sirius, der jetzt in Askaban saß, hatte mit diesem nicht viel gemeinsam, zumindest redete sich Lupin das ein. So würde es leichter sein, an ihn zu denken, ohne Hass für ihn zu empfinden. Und er wollte nicht Hass empfinden, wenn er an seine Schulfreunde dachte.  
  
Als er einschlief, hatte er das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Nachdem er die Fotos gesehen hatte, die Zeit mit seinen Freunden fast noch einmal erlabt hatte, konnte er noch weniger glauben, dass Sirius dazu fähig war, seinen besten Freund zu verraten. Irgendetwas stimmt an diesem Bild nicht, das dachte Remus noch, bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. 


	5. 4 Post

Ein ganz liebes Hallo an alle meine Leser!!!  
  
Danke für alle euren Reviews!!! Ich weiß noch nicht wirklich ob ich jetzt immer zwei Kapitels zusammenfasse, eure Reaktionen waren bis jetzt eher ausgeglichen. Aber vorerst mal ein Kompromiss, das 4. Kapitel ist sowieso ein bisschen länger geworden.  
  
Special thanks @dreamdancerin: Danke auch für deine Kritik, ich werde versuchen, in Zukunft mehr auszuschmücken! Hatte nur bei den Fotos Angst, dass ich dann zu viel von der Gegenwart abkomme wenn ich da zu viele Fotos beschreibe.. Außerdem hätte ich, glaub ich, mir bei der Stelle schwer getan. Aber ich wird mich bemühen!! Danke für deine Kritik, bin auch weiterhin für jede Kritik offen!  
  
So, jetzt kommt endlcih das neue Chapter! Ich hoffe ihr hab schon drauf gewartet!!  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Post  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er erfrischt und ausgeruht. Er hatte irgendetwas Schönes geträumt. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, wovon sein Traum gehandelt hatte, aber er war mit einem Gefühl von Freude aufgewacht.  
  
Fröhlich summend schwang er sich aus dem Bett und gib in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Während er Kaffee kochte, blickte er durch das Dachflächenfenster auf den Himmel. Es war, als hätte sich das Wetter seiner Stimmung angepasst: Die grauen Wolken, die gestern noch den Himmel bedeckt hatten, waren verschwunden, die Sonne lachte vom Himmel.  
  
Er wollte sich gerade an den Frühstückstisch setzen, als plötzlich eine Eule auf dem Dach landete und mit dem Schnabel ans Fenster klopfte. Etwas verwundert öffnete er das Fenster, er hatte schon sehr lange keine Post bekommen. Die Eule flatterte in die Wohnung und ließ sich auf dem Tisch nieder. Remus stellte ihr eine Schale mit Wasser auf den Tisch, bevor er neugierig den Brief nahm, den sie im Schnabel hatte. Er trug das Siegel von Hogwarts.  
  
Verwundert öffnete Lupin den Brief. Was Dumbledore wohl von ihm wollte? Mit gemischten Gefühlen begann er zu lesen:  
  
Lieber Remus! Ich hoffe, Du hattest mehr Glück bei der Arbeitssuche als ich bei der Suche nach einem neuen Lehrer. Der Bewerber, mit dem ich mich gestern getroffen habe, war leider nicht der Richtige für den Posten. Er war zwar einer der wenigen, den das Schicksal seiner Vorgänger nicht abgeschreckt hat, aber ich bezweifle, dass er genug Wissen und Können besaß. Nach den letzten zwei Jahren, in denen die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste etwas zu kurz gekommen ist, ist es wichtig, dass die Schüler von einem Lehrer unterrichtet werden, der etwas davon versteht. Falls Du noch keine andere Arbeit gefunden hast, würde ich Dir gerne den Lehrerposten anbieten. Meiner Meinung nach wärst du dazu sehr gut geeignet. Du hast in der Zeit im Orden Deine Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit den Dunklen Künsten bewiesen, außerdem glaube ich, dass du ein guter Lehrer wärst. Du weißt, wie du die Schüler motivieren und ihr Interesse wecken könntest. Ich weiß, dass die Entscheidung, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, nicht leicht fällt, würde mich aber über Deine Zusage freuen. Lass Dir mit Deiner Entscheidung Zeit, es reicht, wenn du mir bis 15. August Bescheid gibst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Albus Dumbledore  
  
Lupin legte den Brief zu Seite. Während des Lesens waren ihm viele Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen. Natürlich, das Angebot war verlockend. Die Lehrer in Hogwarts wurden halbwegs gut bezahlt, er könnte in Hogwarts wohnen und müsste nicht für Miete oder Lebensmittel bezahlen. Seine finanzielle Lage war schlecht, er könnte etwas Geld gut gebrauchen. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass er anderswo in nächster Zeit überhaupt eine Job bekommen würde. Er zweifelte auch nicht an seinen Fähigkeiten. Dumbledore hatte Recht, er war gut in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Schon in der Schule war das sein Lieblingsfach gewesen, und später, als er im Orden gegen Voldemort kämpfte, hatte er sein können unter Beweis gestellt. Er würde diese Arbeit sehr interessant finden. Er bezweifelte auch nicht, dass er ein guter Lehrer sein würde. Er hatte in Hogwarts oft jüngeren Schülern Nachhilfestunden gegeben, er konnte gut erklären und die Schüler dazu bringen, Vertrauen zu sich zu haben. Er war sicher, dass er Dumbledores Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen würde.  
  
Aber es gab eine Haken an der Sache. Lupin wusste nicht, ob er es verantworten könnte, als Werwolf nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Wäre es sicher für die Schüler, wenn ein Werwolf sie unterrichtete? Freilich, Dumbledore hatte bestimmt an Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gedacht, aber konnte er eine so große Verantwortung übernehmen? Die Eltern der Schüler vertrauten Dumbledore ihre Kinder an, würden sie das auch tun, wenn sie wüssten, dass er einen Werwolf als Lehrer einstellte? Bestimmt nicht! Er war sicher, Dumbledore würde nicht verraten, dass er ein Werwolf war, aber ließe sich das auf die Dauer verheimlichen? Wenn die Eltern herausfänden, wer er wirklich war, würden sie Dumbledore bestimmt beschuldigen, einen Werwolf auf ihre Kinder losgelassen zu haben. Er hatte Dumbledore so viel zu verdanken, ohne ihn hätte er nie nach Hogwarts gehen können. Er wollte ihm keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten.  
  
Aber in seinem Unterbewusstsein tauchte noch ein zweiter Grund auf, das Angebot nicht anzunehmen. Er wusste nicht, ob er es schaffte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, wo ihn so viel an seine Freunde erinnerte. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, nicht mehr vor der Vergangenheit davonzulaufen, sondern sich ihr zu stellen, aber war er schon in der Lage dazu? Er wusste, irgendwann würde er es schaffen, ohne Schmerzen an seine Schulzeit zu denken, und den Lehrerposten anzunehmen wäre ein erster Schritt dazu, aber er war nicht sicher, ob er bereit war, diesen Schritt zu tun.  
  
Er betrachtete nachdenklich den Brief in seiner Hand. Sollte er das Angebot annehmen, oder sollte er es ablehnen. Er beschloss, die Frist, die Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte, zu nutzen, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, nahm Feder, Tinte und einen Bogen Pergament und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Dumbledore! Ich möchte mich für Ihr großzügiges Angebot bedanken. Die Verlockung ist groß, es anzunehmen, aber ich muss mir erst über einige Dinge klar werden, bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffe. Ich bitte um Verständnis und verspreche, ihnen bis spätesten 15. August Bescheid zu geben. Mit besten Empfehlungen Remus Lupin  
  
Er las den Brief noch einmal durch. Er war sicher, Dumbledore würde verstehen, warum er Schwierigkeiten hatte, das Angebot sofort anzunehmen. Im Nachhinein dachte er, dass der alte Zauberer bestimmt schon bei ihrem gestrigen Treffen bemerkt hatte, dass ihm ihr Treffen unangenehm war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihm deswegen Zeit gegeben, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Er war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. 


	6. 5 Zeitungsartikel

So, wieder mal ist ein Kapitel fertig!!! Es ist wieder etwas länger geworden, ich hoffe, die Länge ist jetzt okay für euch! Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich hab eine Menge zu tun gehabt für di Schule und so, außerdem kann ich nur schreiben, wenn sonst niemand im Wohnzimmer ist, weil ich mich sonst beobachtet fühle, also muss ich immer warten, bis alle aus dem Haus sind! Danke für eure Reviews! Ich freu mich über jedes Einzelne und find es immer toll, wenn jemand meine Geschichte liest! Macht weiter so!!! Anregungen, Wünsche und Kritik bitte als Review! Danke! Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
5. Kapitel Zeitungsartikel  
  
2 Wochen später:  
  
Lupin saß beim Frühstück und stocherte lustlos in seinem Müsli herum. Er hatte nicht wirklich Appetit, auch seinen Kaffee hatte er kaum angerührt. Seit er Dumbledores Brief bekommen hatte, schleppte er das unangenehme Gefühl mit sich herum, eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, die er eigentlich nicht treffen konnte. Und je näher die von Dumbledore gesetzte Frist kam, desto stärker wurde dieses Gefühl.  
  
Der 15. August rückte näher und näher, und Remus wusste noch immer genauso wenig, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er dauernd geschwankt zwischen Zu- und Absage. Einige Male war er knapp davor gewesen, Dumbledore einen Brief zu schreiben, er nehme das Angebot gerne an, aber genauso oft hätte er fast geschrieben, er lehne ab.  
  
Der Kaffe war inzwischen kalt geworden. Lupin beschloss, das Frühstück zu beenden und ein Buch zu lesen, um abgelenkt zu sein. Er wusste, dass er die Entscheidung trotzdem treffen musste und auf diese Art nur vor sich hinschob, aber er hoffte, dass mir der Zeit irgendetwas passieren würde, das ihm diese Entscheidung abnahm. Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Bücherregal. Er suchte nach einem Buch, das er schon länger nicht gelesen hatte. Er las die Aufschriften auf den Buchrücken: "Magische Zeitgeschichte", "Dementoren - die kalten Wächter von Askaban", "Die magischen Kreaturen in den Wäldern Südenglands", "Zauberei im zweiten Weltkrieg", "Vollmondspuk - Alles über Werwölfe" und so weiter. Nach kurzer Zeit seufzte er. In den vergangen zwei Wochen hatte er alle seine Bücher gelesen, so oft hatte er eine Ablenkung gebraucht.  
  
Mit Lesen konnte er sich also nicht zerstreuen. Er beschloss, stattdessen einen Spaziergang in die Winkelgasse zu machen. Er war schon lange nicht an der frischen Luft gewesen, und außerdem konnte er bei der Gelegenheit die magische Bibliothek aufsuchen, um sich neuen Lesestoff zu besorgen. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war regnerisch und neblig. Nicht das ideale Wetter, um aus dem Haus zu gehen, aber er wollte auch nicht in seiner Wohnung bleiben. Er zog sich seinen Mantel und seine Schuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg zum tropfenden Kessel.  
  
Als Remus das etwas stickige Pub betrat, kam es ihm vor, als wären an diesem Tag weitaus mehr Zauberer als sonst in dem Lokal. Sie schienen ziemlich aufgeregt und er hörte, dass an allen Tischen eifrig diskutiert wurde, bekam aber nicht mit, worum es ging. Er beachtete die vielen Leute nicht richtig und dachte, bestimmt sei das schlechte Wetter der Grund dafür, dass viele Leute lieber im trockenen blieben als in die Winkelgasse einkaufen zu gehen. Er ging trotzdem in den Hinterhof, um von dort aus die Gasse zu betreten.  
  
Die Winkelgasse war ziemlich leer, anscheinend hatte das Wetter wirklich viele vom Einkaufen abgehalten. Er hatte es nicht eilig und schlenderte langsam an den Auslagen vorbei, bevor er schließlich das alte, hohe Gebäude betrat, in dem sich die Bücherei befand.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sich seine Augen an das helle Licht in der Eingangshalle der Bibliothek gewöhnt hatten. Er mochte dieses Haus. Anders als die meisten anderen Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse war die Bibliothek von einem angenehmen, hellen magischen Licht durchflutet, damit sich die Augen beim Lesen nicht zu sehr anstrengen mussten. Das Gebäude hatte fünf Stockwerke. In vier der Stockwerke waren Bücherregale untergebracht, im obersten Stockwerk gab es einen speziellen Leseraum. Dort hielt sich Remus am liebsten auf. Der Raum war in einem hellen Orange ausgemalt und hatte an einer Wand eine Fensterfront. Die Fenster reichten vom Fußboden bis zur Decke und ermöglichten einen tollen Ausblick über ganz London. Im ganzen Raum standen weiche, gepolsterte Armstühle. In diesem Raum konnte man in Ruhe lesen.  
  
Remus beschloss, zuerst in den Leseraum zu gehen und dort die Zeitung zu lesen. Er fuhr mit dem Aufzug in die oberste Etage und betrat seinen Lieblingsraum. Er war an diesem Tag der einzige Besucher der die Lust verspürte, zu lesen, der ganze Raum war leer. Er ging zu einem der Stühle und setzte sich. Dann nahm er die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in die Hand. Als er einen Blick auf die Titelseite warf, erschrak er. Der Mann der dort abgebildet war, sah zum Fürchten aus. Er hatte ein eingefallenes, wächsernes, bleiches Gesicht, seine dunklen Haare waren verfilzt und reichten ihm bis an den Ellbogen. Aber nicht sein Anblick war es, der Lupin Angst machte. In diesem Gesicht lag etwas vertrautes, irgendetwas sagte Remus, dass er diesen Mann kennen sollte. Aber erst als er die Überschrift las, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war Black, Sirius Black, aber auf den ersten Blick hatte dieser Mann nichts mit dem hübschen, fast immer fröhlichen Menschen zu tun, den Remus als seinen Freund in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Er war über diese Erkenntnis so geschockt, dass er sich vor Schreck nicht rühren konnte. Die Konfrontation mit dem Bild seines ehemaligen Freundes war vollkommen unerwartet gekommen, in dem Moment, in dem er am wenigsten damit gerechnet hatte. Er war auch erschrocken, wie sehr sich Sirius verändert hatte. Er wusste, dass ein Aufenthalt in Askaban einen Menschen veränderte, aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass er jemanden so entstellen konnte.  
  
Erst nach ungefähr fünf Minuten, in denen er erstarrt dagesessen hatte, fing er an, sich zu wundern, warum Sirius Black auf der Titelseite abgebildet war. Mit zitternden Fingern hob er die Zeitung auf, die ihm aus der Hand gefallen war, und begann zu lesen. Dick und fett konnte er den Titel des Berichts lesen:  
  
Black aus Askaban ausgebrochen  
  
Dem verurteilten Mörder von 13 Menschen, Sirius Black, gelang vergangene Nacht die Flucht aus Askaban, dem wohl sichersten Gefängnis der Zaubererwelt. Wie es passieren konnte, dass einer der schwerst bewachten Verbrecher fliehen konnte, ist noch unklar. Er ist bisher der einzige, dem es gelang, aus dem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis auszubrechen. Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, der sich sofort nach Bekanntwerden von Blacks Flucht nach Askaban begab, versichert gegenüber dem Tagespropheten, die qualifiziertesten Auroren seien Black bereits auf der Spur und würden ihn bestimmt bald wieder nach Askaban bringen können, es bestehe also für die Zauberergesellschaft kein Grund, ein weiteres Massaker zu befürchten. Zu einer Stellungnahme, auf welchem Weg Black Askaban verlassen haben könnte, war Fudge nicht bereit. Mehr über Blacks Ausbruch lesen sie im Blattinneren, von den Seiten 2 bis 9.  
  
Aber Remus wollte gar nicht mehr weiter lesen. Er hatte genug erfahren, um zu wissen, dass einer der skrupellosesten Verbrecher wieder auf freiem Fuß war. Er wusste auch, dass es für die Auroren des Ministeriums wahrscheinlich sehr schwierig sein würde, Black wieder einzufangen. Den Sirius hatte eine Möglichkeit, sich zu tarnen, von der sonst wahrscheinlich nur Remus wusste. Er hatte auch einen schlimmen Verdacht, wie es Black gelungen sein könnte, Askaban zu verlassen. Ob er dem Ministerium von Blacks Fähigkeit erzählen sollte? Aber dann würde er auch seine übrigen Freunde verraten, und auch wenn sie nicht mehr am Leben waren, wollte er das auf keinen Fall tun. Außerdem müsste er zugeben, dass er Dumbledores Vertrauen missbraucht hatte und drei Mitschüler zu einer illegalen Handlung verleitet hatte. Andererseits könnte ein solcher Hinweis hilfreich sein, Black zu fangen, und Remus war sich der Gefahr bewusst, die Black für die Menschheit darstellte - schließlich konnte er sich nur zu gut an das Massaker vor 12 Jahren erinnern, auch wenn er es lange Zeit verdrängt hatte.  
  
Nein, er würde nicht verraten, dass Sirius ein Anmagus war. Er hatte zu viel Angst, zu viel Angst vor Fragen, die ihm gestellt werden würden. Er war sicher, dass man ihm, wenn man erführe, dass er einst Blacks Freund gewesen war, bestimmt vorwerfen würde, er hätte ihm geholfen. Die Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war, würde diesen Verdacht nur erhärten.  
  
Aber plötzlich fiel etwas anderes ein, das er gegen Black tun konnte. Sirius hatte nicht viele Möglichkeiten, wohin er gehen könnte. Eine dieser Möglichkeiten war Hogwarts. Von der gemeinsamen Schulzeit kannte er das Schulgelände wie seine Westentasche, er wusste von zahlreichen Geheimgängen. Kombiniert mit der Fähigkeit, sich in einen Hund zu verwandeln, wäre es ein Leichtes für ihn, ungesehen ins Schloss zu kommen. In Hogwarts war Dumbledore, Voldemorts größter Feind. Wäre es für einen Spion Voldemorts nicht das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte, sich direkt dort einzuschleichen? Remus wollte Black daran hindern.  
  
Doch er hatte noch andere Hintergedanken. Wenn Black, wie er glaubte, vorhatte, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, hätte er vielleicht dort die Möglichkeit, ihn zu fangen. Und das reizte ihn in zweierlei Hinsicht: Erstens wäre es seine Rache für all den Schmerz, den die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit bei Remus verursachten, und zweitens hätte er eine Menge Fragen an seinen ehemaligen Fragen.  
  
Entschlossen legte er den Tagespropheten zur Seite und verließ den Raum. Er begab sich ins Erdgeschoß und verließ die Bücherei so schnell, dass der Bibliothekar, der ihn als Besucher kante, der normalerweise immer Stunden dort verbrachte, ihm verwundert nachsah.  
  
Er machte sich zügig auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Dumbledore! Ich habe lange über Ihr Angebot nachgedacht und möchte es hiermit dankend annehmen. Die Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, aber unter Berücksichtigung neuester Ereignisse habe ich mich entschlossen. Ich hoffe, die Arbeit zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit ausführen zu können. Hochachtungsvoll, Remus Lupin  
  
Wie mechanisch steckte er den Brief in den Umschlag, schrieb Dumbledores Namen darauf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Winkelgasse, zum Magischen Postamt. Er dachte dabei nicht, und erst, als er wieder zu Hause war, wurde ihm klar, was er getan hatte. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr für ihn. Er würde im nächsten Jahr an Hogwarts unterrichten. Er würde gezwungen sein, all die Plätze, die ihn an seine Schulzeit erinnerten, wiederzusehen und sich mit der Vergangenheit auseinander zu setzen. Er hoffte, dass er das schaffen würde. 


	7. 6 Abreise

So, ein neues Kapitel für euch!  
  
Es wird voraussichtlich das letzte in diesem Jahr sein, weil ich bis Weihnachten sicher nicht zum schreiben komme, und nachher wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr in den Ferien! Seid mir nicht böse, ja? Und auch nicht böse sein, weil's wieder kürzer geworden ist, aber ich wollt noch vor Weihnachten was für euch uploaden!  
  
Hmm, was gibt's sonst noch zu sagen? Wieder mal ein riesiges DANKESCHÖN an alle, die so fleißig reviewen, ist total lieb von euch! Freu mich immer total! *mal-alle-meine-Reviewer-drück* Und dann wünsch ich euch allen noch Frohe Weihnachten, viele schöne Geschenke, einen guten Rutsch, leckere Kekse und viel Glück im Jahr 2004! Und mir wünsch ich, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt und dass ihr mir auch im neuen Jahr treu bleibt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Abreise  
  
Ein Monat später: Remus nahm seinen Koffer, in den er alle Dinge, die er im nächsten Jahr brauchen würde, gepackt hatte, und warf noch einen letzten Blick in seine Wohnung. Er überlegte, ob er an alles gedacht hatte, und warf dann die Tür ins Schloss. Ächzend schleppte er sein Gepäck ins Erdgeschoss. Der Koffer war ziemlich schwer. Er hatte zwar sehr wenig Kleidung eingepackt, da er nicht sehr viele Roben besaß, dafür war der Koffer voll mit Büchern über die verschiedensten schwarzen Kreaturen und Flüche und die entsprechenden Verteidigungsmaßnahmen.  
  
Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen intensiv auf die Arbeit als Lehrer vorbereitet, hatte zahlreiche Bücher gelesen, die Lehrpläne für die einzelnen Klassen angesehen und den Stoff, den er jeder Schulstufe beibringen wollte, ausgewählt. Er hatte stundenlang in der Bibliothek gesessen und hatte oft in der Nacht nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen, weil er so von seiner Arbeit besessen war. Je länger er sich mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt hatte, desto mehr hatte er begonnen, sich auf seine neue Arbeit zu freuen.  
  
Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, den großen Koffer die Treppe hinunter zu transportieren und durch die enge Eingangstüre zu quetschen, wartete er vor dem Haus auf das Taxi, das ihm zum Bahnhof Kings Cross bringen sollte. Es war ein kühler Septembermorgen, der Himmel über ihm war blau, aber von Norden her zogen einige Wolken auf.  
  
Er musste nicht lange auf das Taxi warten. Nach fünf Minuten fuhr ein Muggelwagen vor. Der Fahrer half Remus, seinen Koffer in den Wagen zu verfrachten. Dann stiegen beide in den Wagen, Remus nannte sein Ziel und der Taxifahrer fuhr los.  
  
Remus fragte sich, warum Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, dass er auf diesem Weg anreiste, und nicht wie alle übrigen Lehrer per Flohnetzwerk. In einem Brief an ihn hatte Dumbledore geschrieben, er wolle, dass schon während der Zugfahrt jemand anwesend sei, der ein Auge auf die Schüler werfe. Doch soweit Remus sich erinnern konnte, war das zu seiner Schulzeit nie der Fall gewesen, der Hogwarts Express war immer nur für Schüler reserviert gewesen. In seinem Brief hatte Dumbledore auch davon gesprochen, dass es möglicherweise während der Reise zu Komplikationen kommen könne, doch Remus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was für Komplikationen das sein könnten.  
  
Remus gähnte. Er hatte in der letzten nacht keinen Schlaf bekommen, denn es war eine Vollmondnacht gewesen. Auch wenn er nun schon 30 Jahre damit leben musste, war er nach jeder seiner Verwandlungen erschöpft. Er hoffte, der Trank, von dem Dumbledore ihm berichtet hatte, würde ihm helfen, mit seinen Verwandlungen zurecht zu kommen. Dieser Trank war eine neue Erfindung und deswegen war er auch sehr kompliziert, aber in Hogwarts würde ihn der Lehrer für Zaubertränke zubereiten. Das Elixier bewirkte, dass er sich zwar in einen Wolf verwandelte, doch er dabei seinen Verstand behielt und so nicht zu einer wilden Bestie wurde. So würde er auch keine Gefahr für die Schüler darstellen.  
  
Remus schreckt aus seinen Überlegungen hoch, als das Taxi vor dem Bahnhof anhielt. Er bezahlte den Taxifahrer und verließ das Auto. Als der Fahrer ihm anbot, ihm dabei behilflich zu sein, seinen Koffer zum Bahngleis zu bringen, lehnte er aber ab. Er wusste nicht, was der Fahrer gesagt hätte, hätte er ihm mitgeteilt, er müsse zu Gleis 9 ¾, Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihn für verrückt gehalten. Also hievte er seinen Koffer selbst aus dem Auto, verabschiedete sich vom Taxifahrer und betrat das Bahnhofsgebäude. Er durchquerte die Schalterhalle ohne sich um die langen Schlangen vor den Schaltern zu kümmern, und ging sofort zu den Gleisen. Als wäre seine letzte Fahrt, die er von Gleis 9 ¾ begonnen hatte, erst vor einem Jahr gewesen, steuerte er automatisch auf die Absperrung zwischen den Bahnsteigen 9 und 10 zu. Er blickte sich kurz um, ob auch kein Muggel seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte, dann spazierte er durch die Absperrung hindurch, als wäre sie ein Vorhang, und im nächsten Augenblick betrat er den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ .  
  
Kaum hatte er den Bahnsteig betreten, brach eine Welle von Erinnerungen über ihm zusammen. Er musste an seinen ersten Schultag denken. Anfangs war er ziemlich verloren am Bahnsteig herumgestanden, er war traurig gewesen, seine Eltern verlassen zu müssen. Die Schüler rund um ihn herum waren alle fröhlich gewesen, voller Vorfreude auf Hogwarts. Er aber war ängstlich gewesen, er hatte Angst gehabt, von den anderen nicht akzeptiert zu werden, Angst davor, dass sie herausfanden, dass er anders war. Aber schon auf der Fahrt hatte er die Angst vergessen und einfach Spaß gehabt. Er hatte sich sofort mit James und Sirius angefreundet, mit denen er sich das Abteil geteilt hatte. Als der Zug in Hogwarts angekommen war, hatte er gewusst, dass die Zeit in Hogwarts eine wunderbare werden würde, wenn nicht die beste in seinem Leben.  
  
Remus lächelte. Er hatte damals Recht gehabt. Heute wünscht er sich, es wäre nicht so gewesen und der Schulzeit wären noch glücklichere Jahre gefolgt, aber er verdrängte diese trüben Gedanken und bemühte sich, nur an die schönen Erinnerungen zu denken, die er mit diesem Bahnsteig verband.  
  
Als er auf den Zug zuging, dachte er an all die Fahrten, die dieser ersten gefolgt waren. Er war immer einer der ersten am Bahnhof gewesen und hatte voller Sehnsucht auf seine Freunde gewartet. Natürlich hatte er die Ferien genossen, es war schön, seine Eltern zu sehen und außerdem keine Hausaufgaben machen zu müssen und sich von den Prüfungen erholen zu können, doch noch viel mehr als auf die Ferien hatte er sich jedes Jahr darauf gefreut, dass die Schule wieder anfing. Auf den Zugfahrten hatten sie einander ihre Ferienerlebnisse erzählt, hatten all die Späße nachgeholt, die sie in den vergangen zwei Monaten versäumt hatten. Ihr Zugabteil war immer das gewesen, aus dem das lauteste Gelächter gekommen war, sie waren so ausgelassen gewesen, dass manche vermutet hatten, irgendjemand hätte sie mit einem Lachfluch belegt.  
  
Auch diesmal war Remus sehr früh am Bahnhof, außer ihm war noch niemand da. Er war ganz froh darüber, so würde er in aller Ruhe ein Abteil suchen können, ohne von allen angestarrt zu werden. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, welche Aufmerksamkeit er als einziger Erwachsener im Zug erregen würde. Er hievte seinen Koffer in den hintersten Waggon der Zuges und betrat dann hinterste Abteil. Er verstaute sein Gepäck im Netz über dem Sitz und ließ sich dann in den Sitz plumpsen. Er war wirklich erschöpft. Wann wohl die Schüler kommen würden? Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Es dauerte och zwei Stunden bis zur Abfahrt es Zuges. Er beschloss, sich kurz auszuruhen und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen und schlummerte tief und fest. Er merkte nicht mehr, als drei weitere Personen das Abteil betraten und als der Zug abfuhr und begann, sich langsam Richtung Norden zu bewegen. 


	8. 7 Harry

Also, zuerst kommt mal eine Entschuldigung: Es tut mir echt wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich für diesen Kapitel so lange gebraucht habe! Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht böse! Ich hab einfach wahnsinnig viel mit der Schule zu tun gehabt, zwischen den Weihnachts- und Semesterferien ist es immer besonders schlimm, die Lehrer kommen da auf einmal alle drauf, das sie noch so viele Noten brauchen, und das müssen dann die armen Schüler aushalten. Aber heute hab ich die letzte Schularbeit in dem Semester hinter mich gebracht, und am Freitag müssen dann die Noten feststehen, also hab ich ab dann hoffentlich etwas weniger Stress.  
  
Ich hoffe, ich schaff es, im Jänner noch das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben, weil in der ersten Februar-Woche bin ich auf Urlaub und dann müsstet ihr schon wieder so lange warten! Also, ich wird mich bemühen. Falls ich es bis dahin nicht schaffen sollt, möchte ich mich gleich im vornherein mal entschuldigen, und auch für alle zukünftigen längeren Wartezeiten! Und noch ein Dankeschön, dass ihr, obwohl ich euch immer warten lasse, so fleißig Reviews schreibt! Macht weiter so, die Reviews sind mir immer ein großer Ansporn!  
  
Und noch @Rollkragenpulli: Danke, dass du gleich dreimal reviewt hast für das letzte Kapitel. Hab mich über das viele Lob sehr gefreut, und ich wird versuchen, deine Anregungen irgendwie einzubringen. Und keine Angst, ich habe meine Geschichte nicht vergessen und werde sie auch in Zukunft nicht vergessen!  
  
So, und jetzt endlich Kapitel 7! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
"Tschüss! Und schreib uns oft!", rief ihm seine Mutter nach, bevor er in den Zug stieg. "Ja, mach ich!", sagte er und winkte seinen Eltern noch ein letztes Mal, dann schloss er die Zugtür hinter sich. Er freute sich. Endlich würde er seine Freunde wiedersehen. Er ging ans Ende des Wagons, und öffnete dir Tür zum letzten Abteil, in dem seine Freunde ihn bereits erwarteten.  
  
"Moony!" hörte er erfreute Rufe, als er das Abteil betrat. Er lachte, hob seinen Koffer in ein Gepäcknetz und ließ sich dann in einen Sitz plumpsen. Er atmete tief ein und sagte dann: "Endlich geht's wieder ins gute, alte Hogwarts!"  
  
"Was meinst du, wie froh ich bin, dass die Ferien zu Ende sind!", meinte Sirius, "Sie waren grässlich. Viel länger hätte ich es bei meiner Familie nicht ausgehalten. Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie schrecklich meine Eltern waren. Ständig wurde ich gefragt, ob meine Freunde reinblütig seien. Und dann musste ich mir stundenlang anhören, dass nur reinblütige Zauberer gut genug seien und lauter solche Dinge." Er schwieg kurz, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er sagte: "Aber jetzt ist das ja vorbei! Dieses Schuljahr wird bestimmt spitze. Und wie waren eure Ferien?" Alle fingen zu erzählen an, und für die nächsten Stunden war das Abteil von fröhlichem Geschwätz und Gelächter erfüllt.  
  
James erzählte von einem Quidditch-Match, das er in den Ferien gesehen hatte: "Und gerade, als die Treiber einen Klatscher auf den Sucher schießen wollte, ging der plötzlich in einen Sturzflug und raste auf den Boden zu, alle glaubten, er würde auf den Boden knallen, aber einen halben Meter, bevor er aufprallte, riss er den Besen gerade noch in die Höhe und hatte den Schnatz gefangen." Seine Augen glühten vor Begeisterung bei der Erinnerung an das aufregende Spiel. Peter hört gespannt zu.  
  
Remus lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er war froh, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sie alle in den Ferien vermisst hatte. Die anderen redeten noch immer über Quidditch. Sirius sagte: "Diesmal werden wir es den Slytherins zeigen!" "Ja, genau, ich freue mich schon auf Snapes Gesicht, wenn wir ihnen eine ordentliche Niederlage verpassen!", fügte James lachend hinzu. Auch Sirius musste grinsen und sagte: "Wenn wir schon von dem reden, mir ist in den Ferien ein toller Streich eingefallen, den wir ihm spielen könnten!" "Welcher denn? Schieß los!", meinte Remus gespannt. Da hörte er plötzlich ein lautes "Autsch!". "Was ist los!", fragte er Peter, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass weder er, noch ein anderer seiner Freunde gesprochen hatte. Alles um ihn begann sich zu drehen und mit einem Ruck schreckte er aus seinem Traum hoch.  
  
Um ihn herum war alles dunkel. Es dauerte etwas, bis ihm klar wurde, wo er war und warum er hier war. Um ihn herum hörte er aufgeregte Stimmen. Scheinbar war irgendetwas passiert. Ob das die Komplikationen waren, von denen Dumbledore geredet hatte? Remus überlegte, was er tun sollte. Das wichtigst war, zu wissen, was überhaupt los war. Den Stimmen nach zu schließen hatten die Schüler im Abteil so wie er keine Ahnung, was los war, deshalb beschloss er, nach vorne zum Lokführer zu gehen, um zu fragen, warum der Zug stehen geblieben war. Doch zuerst war es wichtig, dass die Schüler ruhig blieben. Noch war zwar keine Spur von Panik zu bemerken, aber er merkte deutlich, dass die Kinder unruhig wurden.  
  
"Ruhe!", sagte er heiser. Augenblicklich verstummten die Stimmen um ihn herum. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein kaltes Feuer, dass das Abteil wenigstens spärlich erleuchtete. Er warf kurz einen Blick in die Runde von verschreckten Gesichtern, aber im Halbdunkel konnte er sich keines davon besonders einprägen. Er forderte die Schüler auf, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren und ging auf die Tür zu, als diese geöffnet wurde.  
  
Eine Welle von eisiger Kälte durchflutete das Abteil. Lupin musste nicht mehr einen Blick auf die Gestalt, die in der Tür stand werfen, um zu wissen, dass sie es mit einer der schrecklichsten magischen Gestalten, die es gab, zu tun hatten. "Dementoren!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, "Was haben die hier zu suchen?" Im nächsten Moment konnte er sich selbst die Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Natürlich, sie suchten Sirius. Aber wieso wurde er gerade im Hogwarts- Express gesucht? Würde er wirklich ein so großes Risiko gefasst zu werden auf sich nehmen, wenn er viel leichtere Möglichkeiten hatte, nach Hogwarts zu gelangen?  
  
Aber er kam nicht mehr dazu, sich darüber länger den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn in diesem Moment wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen der Schüler gelenkt, der vom Sitz gefallen war und ohnmächtig am Boden lag. Ohne nachzudenken, stieg er über den Schüler und stellte sich so zwischen den Dementor und ihn.  
  
Er war zwar in Kämpfen gegen Voldemort vor über 12 Jahren öfters Dementoren gegenübergestanden und hatte einigermaßen gelernt, sich gegen diese Geschöpfe zu verteidigen, aber auch ihm war alles andere als wohl zumute. Die Kälte drang ihm bis in die Knochen, die rasselnden Atemgeräusche ließen ihm beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und in seinem Herzen machten sich tiefe Ratlosigkeit und Verzweiflung breit.  
  
Aber er dachte daran, dass er als Schutz für die Schüler in diesem Zug saß, er war Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und nun musste er sie gegen eine der dunkelsten Gestalten verteidigen, die es gab. Das verlieh seiner Stimme eine gewisse Bestimmtheit, als er zu der Gestalt mit der Kapuze sagte: "Keiner von uns versteckt Sirius Black unter seinem Umhang. Geht."  
  
Aber der Dementor machte keine Anstalten, zu gehen. Remus zückte seinen Zauberstab. Jetzt musste er sich konzentrieren. Er versuchte verzweifelt, trotz der Verzweiflung an ein glückliches Erlebnis zu denken, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, seine glücklichen Gedanken waren nicht stark genug, um die Traurigkeit zu verbannen. Doch da fiel ihm der Traum ein, aus dem er erst vor kurzem hochgeschreckt war, und plötzlich tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge diese glücklichen Szenen wieder auf. Der Gedanke an diese Zugfahrt erfüllte ihn mit Glücklichkeit und vertrieb die Verzweiflung. "Expecto Patronum", rief er.  
  
Sofort kam aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes etwas Silbernes, das sich zu einem riesigen Löwen formierte. Der Patronus schwebte auf den Dementor zu. Die verhüllte Gestalt wich zurück und ergriff schließlich die Flucht. Der silberne Löwe blieb noch kurz in der Tür stehen, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass das schreckliche Wesen nicht zurückkehrte. Dann löste es sich in Luft auf.  
  
Sofort, als der Dementor den Raum verlassen hatte, wurde es wieder wärmer im Waggon und man konnte deutlich spüren, wie von den Schülern eine große Last genommen wurde. Nach kurzer Zeit fingen die Lampen wieder an zu leuchten und der Zug setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung. Lupin atmete auf. Die Gefahr war, für diese Moment, gebannt.  
  
Dann wandte er sich wieder dem am Boden liegenden Schüler zu. Die anderen Kinder waren über ihn gebeugt, sodass er zuerst sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Dann aber beugte auch er sich über den Ohnmächtigen und blickte in dessen Gesicht. Zum zweiten Mal schien ihm das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren, doch diesmal war dazu kein Dementor nötig. Für einen Moment war er sicher, James vor sich zu haben. Hatte er jetzt Halluzinationen? Sein Freund war doch lange tot. Remus bekam weiche Knie und wäre beinahe selbst ohnmächtig geworden.  
  
Da riefen die am Boden knienden Kinder ihrem Freund zu: "Harry, wach auf!" Sie gaben ihm Ohrfeigen. Beim Namen des Jungen wurde Remus schlagartig alles klar. Harry Potter! Wie hatte er auf James Sohn vergessen können? Natürlich, er hatte nicht wirklich vergessen, dass James einen Sohn hatte, aber er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass Harry mittlerweile 13 Jahre alt war und in Hogwarts zur Schule ging.  
  
Er unterbrach seine Gedanken, als Harry zu sich kam. Er sah den übrigen Kindern schweigend zu, als sie Harry auf seinen Platz zurückhievten. Auch sie sahen nicht viel besser als Harry aus, sie waren sehr bleich und die Angst stand ihnen noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Man konnte ihnen deutlich ansehen, wie sehr ihnen der Dementor zugesetzt hatte. "Schokolade!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass war es, was sie brauchten. Er erinnerte sich, dass sich in seinem Koffer noch ein großer Riegel davon befand. Er hatte eine große Schwäche für Schokolade und hatte immer einige Tafeln zu Hause. Wenn es ihm besonders schlecht ging, halfen einige Stücke immer, ihn etwas aufzumuntern.  
  
Er begann in seinem Koffer zu wühlen und hatte bald gefunden, was er suchte. Er brach die Stücke auseinander und begann, sie an die Kinder zu verteilen. Harry reichte er ein besonders großes Stück und sagte: "Iss. Dann geht's dir besser!". Der Junge nahm die Schokolade, aber anstatt sie in den Mund zu stecken, fragte er: "Was war das für ein Wesen?" Lupin seufzte und antwortete: "Ein Dementor." Als die anderen ihn nur fragend anblickten, fügte er hinzu, "Einer der Dementoren aus Askaban."  
  
Alle, besonders Harry, starrten ihn an. Er fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut. Nachdem er Harry noch einmal aufgefordert hatte, die Schokolade zu essen, sagte er: "Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mit dem Zugführer sprechen." Dann trat er auf den Gang und begab sich in den vorderen Teil des Zuges, erleichtert, für kurze Zeit allein nachdenken zu können. 


	9. 8 Hogwarts

Hallihallo! Zum Glück hab ich's geschafft, dieses Kapitel noch vor meinem Urlaub fertig zu stellen! Ich hab ja schon befürchtet, dass es sich nicht mehr ausgeht, aber weil heute am Nachmittag, zu eurem Glück, mein Unterricht ausgefallen ist, hab ich mich noch mal vor den PC gesetzt und das Kapitel für euch fertig geschrieben. Ich hoffe euch gefällts! Sonst hab ich nicht mehr recht viel zu sagen, nur wie immer ein Danke an die Leute, die immer so liebe Reviews schreiben, über die ich mich immer recht freue, und an alle, die nicht reviewt haben, die Aufforderung, es zu tun und mir Lob, Kritik oder was auch immer mitzuteilen! Ich bin jetzt mal eine Woche nicht da, also seit nicht ungeduldig, wenn's etwas dauert, bis es die Fortsetzung gibt!  
  
Kapitel 8 Hogwarts  
  
Nachdenklich ging Remus den Gang entlang. Er hatte gewusst, dass er in Hogwarts mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert werden würde. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihn das Schloss und die Ländereien, wo er den Großteil seiner Jugend verbracht hatte, an diese Zeit erinnern würde.  
  
Er hatte vier Wochen Zeit gehabt, in denen er sich an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen konnte. Er war sogar fast froh, dass er auf diese Weise gezwungen war, sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen und nicht mehr vor ihr davonlaufen konnte. Er hatte es geschafft, auf dem Bahnhof nur daran zu denken, wie viel Spaß er mit seinen Freunden gehabt hatte, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass einer davon sie alle verraten hatte. Aber er hatte nicht mit Harry Potter gerechnet. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er täglich einen Schüler vor Augen haben würde, der James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.  
  
Gleichzeitig hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte jahrelang alle Gedanken daran verdrängt, was in dieser unheilvollen Halloween-Nacht passiert war, und damit hatte er auch vergessen, dass nicht nur er jemanden verloren hatte. Harry hatte seine Eltern verloren, er hatte bei seinen nicht-magischen Verwandten aufwachsen müssen. Vielleicht hätte er manchmal jemanden gebraucht, der ihm von seinen Eltern erzählen hätte können. Er fühlte sich auch James gegenüber schuldig. Als der einzige, der von seinen besten Freunden übrig war, hätte Remus selbstverständlich ab und zu nach Harry sehen sollen. Er war zwar nicht Harrys Pate, aber hätte er nicht, nachdem Sirius sich als Verräter erwiesen hatte, trotzdem diese Aufgabe übernehmen sollen?  
  
Ob Harry überhaupt wusste, dass er ein Freund seines Vaters gewesen war? Wusste Harry, dass seine Eltern von ihrem besten Freund verraten worden waren? Wusste er, dass der in der Zaubererwelt meistgesuchte Verbrecher für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war? Wusste er, dass dieser Mann sein Pate war? Nein, entschied Lupin, wahrscheinlich hatte er davon keine Ahnung. Er war sicher, dass die Muggels, bei denen er aufgewachsen war, die Geschichte nicht kannten, soweit er wusste, hatte Harrys Tante Lily gehasst. Der einzige, der Harry von diesen Dingen hätte erzählen können, war Dumbledore. Und wahrscheinlich würde Dumbledore alles, was möglich war, tun, um sie von dem Jungen fernzuhalten.  
  
Er unterbrach seine Gedanken, als er ans vordere Ende des Zuges gelangte. Er betrat den Führerstand der Lok und fragte den Lokführer nach der Ursache für den Halt. Aber ein Teil seiner Gedanken war noch immer bei Harry, und deshalb bekam er von der Erklärung des Lokführers nur so viel mit, dass die Dementoren ihn irgendwie gezwungen hatten, stehen zu bleiben und dann, obwohl er versucht hatte, sie daran zu hindern, den Zug betreten hatte.  
  
"Danke. Wann werden wir ungefähr ankommen?", fragte Remus gedankenverloren. "In circa zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten!", antwortete der Lokführer. Lupin bedankte sich und wollte schon gehen, als sein Blick auf eine Eule fiel, die zur Rechten des Führers saß. "Könnte ich die Eule ausleihen, um die Schule von dem Zwischenfall zu benachrichtigen?", fragte er. Der Lokführer nickte. Remus bedankte sich und nahm ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus der Tasche und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht:  
  
Der Zug wurde von Dementoren angehalten und durchsucht. Harry Potter wurde ohnmächtig. Sonst geht es allen Schülern gut. Werden in ca. 10 Minuten ankommen. Remus Lupin.  
  
Dann band er das Pergament an den Fuß der Eule und sagte zu ihr: "Bring diese Nachricht bitte so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts!" Er öffnete das Fenster, damit die Eule den Zug verlassen konnte. Sie flog hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er folgte ihr mit seinem Blick, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann schloss er das Fenster wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in das Abteil, wo Harry und seine Freunde saßen.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg versank er wieder in Gedanken. Er ging sehr langsam, wohl um den Augenblick hinauszuzögern, da er Harry wieder sehen würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dazu schon bereit war. Natürlich, er hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht mehr wegzulaufen vor der Vergangenheit, sich ihr zu stellen, aber würde er es schaffen, sich ihr in der Gestalt dieses Jungen zu stellen?  
  
Er musste es einfach schaffen, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Harry war einer seiner Schüler, er würde ihm im Unterricht gegenübertreten müssen. Wieso hatte er davor bloß solche Angst? Er gab sich die Antwort selbst. Er hatte Angst davor, an den Schmerz erinnert zu werden, an den Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Freunde. Aber hatte nicht auch Harry jemanden verloren? Hatte nicht auch er Schmerz empfunden? Sie hatten beide die gleichen Menschen verloren. Für Harry waren es die Eltern gewesen, für Remus seine besten Freunde, aber es blieben die gleichen Menschen: James und Lily.  
  
Wieder ging ihm durch den Kopf, warum er nie mit Harry Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Erstens wäre er es James schuldig gewesen, außerdem hätte es auch ihm vielleicht geholfen, die Ereignisse besser zu verarbeiten. James und Lily waren tot, aber lebte nicht durch Harry ein Teil von ihnen weiter? Vielleicht hätte es ihm gut getan, sich mit diesem Teil der beiden zu beschäftigen, anstatt sich in Trauer von allem, was ihn an sein früheres Leben erinnerte, abzuschotten. Vielleicht hätte auch Harry manchmal jemanden gebraucht, der seine Eltern gekannt hatte, mit dem er über sie reden konnte. Natürlich, am Anfang war er noch viel zu klein gewesen, um so etwas zu verstehen, aber seitdem waren fast 12 Jahre vergangen.  
  
Schmerzhaft wurden Remus diese Versäumnisse bewusst. Aber nun konnte er daran nichts mehr ändern. Es hatte keinen Sinn, daran zu denken, was er anders machen hätte sollen, jetzt musste er an die Zukunft denken. Er konnte nicht nachholen, war er an Harry versäumt hatte, aber er konnte ihn in diesem Schuljahr besser kennen lernen und im helfen, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Er nahm sich fest vor, das zu tun.  
  
Er war wieder am anderen Ende des Zuges angelangt. Er betrat das Abteil und sah sich um. Bleiche Gesichter sahen im entgegen. Zwei Mädchen saßen in einer Ecke des Abteils, eines hatte den Arm um die Schulter des anderen gelegt. Harry, der bleichste von allen, saß gegenüber der anderen zwei Jungen auf der Bank. Remus bemerkte, dass er seine Schokolade noch nicht gegessen hatte.  
  
Er stockte kurz, doch dann erinnerte er sich an das, was er auf dem Weg in Abteil beschlossen hatte, und er sagte lächelnd: "Ich hab die Schokolade nicht vergiftet, glaub mir!" Er sah, wie Harry zögernd ein kleines Stück von der Schokoladenrippe abbiss und konnte fast sehen, wie sich in dessen Körper eine angenehme Wärme ausbreitete. Er kannte die Wirkung von Schokolade sehr gut, sie half nicht nur nach Dementorenangriffen, sondern auch gegen Traurigkeit und Depressionen. Harry wirkte überrascht und biss noch ein größeres Stück von dem Riegel ab. "In zehn Minuten sind wir in Hogwarts!", verkündete er allen, dann fragte er Harry: "Wie geht es dir?" Harry nuschelte etwas verlegen etwas, das nach "Gut" klang, aber er kannte sich mit Dementoren zu gut aus, um das zu glauben. Aber immerhin war Harry jetzt, da er die Schokolade gegessen hatte, nicht mehr so blass.  
  
Die restliche Fahrt verlief sehr schweigsam, keiner der Insassen des Abteils schien die Lust zu haben, etwas zu reden. Als der Zug am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade hielt, stiegen alle aus. Auf dem Bahnsteig sah sich Remus genau um. Den anderen Schülern schien es halbwegs gut zu gehen. Zwar sah er überall bleiche Gesichter, aber sie hatten schon wieder begonnen, sich aufgeregt zu unterhalten, und hier und da konnte er ein Lachen hören. Er hielt auch nach Dementoren Ausschau. Wenn sie im Zug gewesen waren, war es doch gut möglich, dass sie auch in Hogsmeade nach Black suchten. Doch glücklicherweise konnte er keine Anzeichen von den schreckenerregenden Wesen entdecken.  
  
Er wartete, bis alle Schüler in die pferdelosen Kutschen eingestiegen waren, dann nahm er selbst in einer Platz. Nach kurzer Zeit hielten die Kutschen vor den Toren des Schlosses. Er stieg aus, und als er das Schloss durch das riesige Portal betrat, hatte er das Gefühl, nach einer langen Reise nach Hause zu kommen. 


	10. 9 Gespräch

Hier ist mein neues Kapitel! Tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange habt warten müssen! Mir ist irgendwie immer was dazwischen gekommen, seid bitte nicht böse! Ich wollte in dem Kapitel eigentlich noch mehr schreiben, das Fest beschreiben und so, aber dann hat das Gespräch zwischen Lupin und Dumbledore irgendwie ein Eigenleben entwickelt und ist dann so lang geworden, dass es irgendwie schon für ein eigenes Kapitel gereicht hat. Zumindest wäre es (für mein Verhältnisse, ich weiß andere schreiben viel längere Kapitel) sehr lang geworden, wenn ich das Fest noch dazugeschrieben hätte, und außerdem hättet ihr dann noch länger warten müssen. Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt ganz viele Reviews! Ich würde gerne eure Meinung wissen, wie ihr die Geschichte findet! Wie findet ihr eigentlich jetzt die Kapitellänge? Und stört es euch, wenn ich jetzt so lange drum rum schreibe, bevor er überhaupt zu unterrichten beginnt? Ich hab nämlich das Gefühl, dass ich immer bei Geschichten eher knapp anfang und dann zu ausführlich werde. Was denkt ihr? Also, schreibt mir, wenn es euch gefällt oder auch wenn es euch nicht gefällt (sagt dann aber dazu, warum)! Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 9 Gespräch  
  
Er trat durch die große Eingangstüre. Etwas ziellos stand er in der Halle. Er wusste nicht, wohin er gehen sollte, Dumbledore hatte ihm nicht gesagt, wo er untergebracht sein würde. Als er schon daran dachte, zuerst zum Schulanfangsfest in die Große Halle zu gehen und darauf zu hoffen, dort die Gelegenheit zu haben, mit dem Direktor zu reden, kam Dumbledore eine Treppe herunter.  
  
„Ah, Remus, wie gut dich hier zu treffen!", sagte der alte Zauberer und streckte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung hin. Remus ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie und erwiderte:„Ich bin auch froh, sie hier zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte!" „Natürlich!", antwortete Dumbledore, „Ich werde dir gleich dein Zimmer zeigen. Auf dem Weg dorthin können wir gleich noch einige anderen Dinge besprechen! Folge mir einfach!" Er sprach einen Zauber aus, damit Remus' Koffer ihm schwebend folgte und ging dann auf die Treppe zu, die er gerade erst heruntergekommen war.  
  
Remus folgte ihm. Er war sehr froh, wieder hier zu sein. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde daran zweifeln können, dass es richtig war, den Job anzunehmen? Er gehörte doch hierher, in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich nirgends so zu Hause gefühlt wie hier. „Wie ich deiner Nachricht entnehme", unterbrach der Schulleiter seine Gedanken, „hast du bereits mit unseren diesjährigen ‚Gästen' Bekanntschaft gemacht." Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Die Dementoren werden das ganze Jahr hier bleiben?", fragte Lupin. „Ja, leider!", meinte Dumbledore betrübt, „Ich habe Fudge versucht zu überzeugen, dass es nicht zum Wohl der Schüler ist, sie durch diese Wesen beschützen zu wollen." Er seufzte. „Aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören. Aber solange ich hier Direktor bin, wird kein Dementor Hogwarts betreten." „Es wäre schrecklich, wenn sie sich auch hier im Schloss herumtreiben würden.", meinte Lupin düster. „Niemand könnte sich mehr aufs Lernen konzentrieren. Sie wissen ja, was im Zug passiert ist."  
  
„Ach ja! Du hast ja Harry kennen gelernt!", meinte Dumbledore, „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum du dich in deinen Briefen gar nicht nach ihm erkundigt hast." „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte ihn total vergessen...", gab Remus leicht verlegen zu. Dumbledore wirkte erstaunt. „Vergessen?", fragte er mit leicht amüsierter Stimme, „Ich glaube, du bist der erste Mensch, den ich in den letzten 12 Jahren getroffen habe, der Harry Potter vergessen hat." Lupin antwortete nachdenklich: „Vielleicht wäre ‚verdrängt' das bessere Wort. Ich habe so angestrengt versucht, die Ereignisse damals zu vergessen...." Ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte, um weiterzureden, aber er wusste, Dumbledore würde es verstehen.  
  
„Dann muss es doch ein ziemlicher Schock für dich gewesen sein, ihn im Zug zu treffen!", sagte der Schulleiter mitfühlend. „Da haben Sie Recht! Zuerst dachte ich...", er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen. „Es sei James?" vollendete Dumbledore den Satz für ihn. Remus war ihm sehr dankbar dafür, wieder einmal wunderte er sich, wie gut der Direktor ihn kannte. Es war fast, als wäre er wieder dessen Schüler. Er nickte. „Tja, über diese Ähnlichkeit haben sich schon viele gewundert", meinte Dumbledore.  
  
Eine Kurze Zeit lang gingen beide schweigend nebeneinander her, dann brach der Schulleiter die Stille: „Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, Harry jetzt zu unterrichten." Als Remus still blieb, fuhr er fort: „Ich möchte dich trotzdem bitten, im nächsten Jahr ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen." Remus schwieg noch immer. Konnte Dumbledore Gedanken lesen? Er hatte sich doch erst vor kurzem im Zug vorgenommen, sich in diesem Jahr etwas um Harry zu kümmern.  
  
„Du fragst dich vielleicht, warum das notwendig ist!", sagte Dumbledore, als Remus weiter nichts sagte, „Aber weißt du, Harry sieht nicht nur so aus wie James, er ist ihm auch so ähnlich, besonders was Schulregeln und ähnliches betrifft." Lupin musste grinsen. „Und ich denke nicht, dass Harry in diesem Jahr draußen herumziehen sollte. Nicht nur wegen der Dementoren. Auch wegen...", fuhr der Direktor fort. Er machte ein kurze Pause. „Wegen Sirius?" fragte Remus leise. „Ja", sagte Dumbledore knapp. Er klang besorgt und traurig. „Wir haben Informationen, dass er möglicherweise hinter Harry her ist."  
  
Remus fragte nicht nach dem Grund dafür. Er konnte sich schon ausmalen, warum ein Anhänger Voldemorts denjenigen vernichten wollte, der für den Niedergang seines Meisters verantwortlich war. Er seufzte. „Also, wie gesagt, ich möchte dich bitten, ein wenig auf Harry aufzupassen. Auch wenn es dir schwerfällt. Könntest du das machen?" Remus nickte nur.  
  
„Und noch etwas: Wenn du irgendeine Idee hast, wie Sirius ins Schloss kommen könnte, dann erzähl es mir. Denk darüber nach. Er war dein Freund, vielleicht fällt dir irgendetwas wichtiges ein. Immerhin bist du der einzige seiner damaligen besten Freunde, der noch am Leben ist."  
  
Remus schluckte und ging weiter still neben Dumbledore her. Plötzlich wurde er sich dieser Tatsache wieder schmerzlich bewusst. Er war der einzige, der noch übrig war. Außer Sirius natürlich.  
  
Er ließ sich Dumbledores Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Sirius war also hinter Harry her und würde versuchen ins Schloss zu gelangen. Dumbledore wollte wissen, ob er eine Ahnung hatte, wie ihm das gelingen würde. Leider hatte er das. Er seufzte bitter. Sirius kannte zahlreiche Geheimgänge, sie hatten schließlich in ihrer Schulzeit gemeinsam ein Karte geschrieben, in der sie alle verzeichnet waren. Außerdem konnte er die Gestalt eines Hundes annehmen. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihm so ein Leichtes sein, ins Schloss einzudringen. Vor allem, da niemand von dieser Fähigkeit wusste.  
  
Sollte er Dumbledore davon erzählen? Ihm von allem erzählen, was sie damals in ihrer Schulzeit in den Vollmondnächten getan hatten? Es würde Dumbledore bestimmt dabei helfen, Harry zu schützen. Und wollte er denn nicht, dass Harry beschützt wurde? Dass Sirius Black nicht an ihm Rache nehmen konnte dafür, dass er Voldemort vernichtet hatte?  
  
Natürlich wollte er das. Trotzdem zögerte er. Davon zu erzählen, dass Sirius, James und Peter unverzeichnete Animagi waren, würde bedeuten zuzugeben, dass er jahrelang Dumbledores Vertrauen missbraucht hatte, dass er andere Schüler dazu verleitet hatte, etwas illegales und gefährliches zu tun.  
  
Aber würde er Dumbledores Vertrauen nicht noch mehr missbrauchen, wenn er es ihm jetzt nicht erzählte? Er war schließlich der einzige, der ihm davon berichten konnte, denn wie Dumbledore schon gesagt hatte war er der einzige, der von den Rumtreibern übrig war. Er seufzte und holte Luft. Er würde es ihm sagen.  
  
Doch in diesem Moment sagte Dumbledore: „So, da wären wir!" Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Rechten. „Hier ist dein Zimmer! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Mach es dir bequem, es wird für die nächsten Monate dein Zuhause sein. Hoffentlich hast du eine schöne Zeit!"  
  
Remus trat ein und sah sich um. Das Zimmer war groß und freundlich. Der Tür gegenüber war ein Fenster, das durch schwere, dunkelrote Vorhänge verdeckt war. Vor dem Fenster stand ein breites Bett mit weichem Bettzeug, das die selbe Farbe wie die Vorhänge hatte. Rechts neben der Tür war ein kleiner Kamin, in dem ein Feuer loderte. Vor dem Kamin stand ein bequemer Ohrensessel, der mit weichem, dunkelblauem Stoff bezogen war. Daneben war ein hohes Regal. In einigen Reihen standen schon Bücher, einige waren frei. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür war ein großer Schrank aus Holz. Auf dem Boden lag ein großer Teppich mit blau-rot-grün kariertem Muster. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Bilder.  
  
Remus drehte sich zu Dumbledore um. Der alte Zauberer machte einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab und Remus' Koffer, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihm hergeschwebt war, flog durch die Tür und landete neben dem Schrank.  
  
„Entschuldige mich jetzt bitte!", sagte Dumbledore, „Aber ich muss zurück in die große Halle. Das Fest startet in Kürze. Richte dich hier gemütlich ein und komm dann auch. Du findest doch den Weg?" „Ich denke schon!", antwortete Lupin. „Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Wir werden morgen noch ein Gespräch führen wegen der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu Vollmond", meinte Dumbledore. Er drehte um und ging den Gang entlang.  
  
Remus schloss die Tür und begann, seinen Koffer auszuräumen. Die wenige Kleidungsstücke räumte er in den Schrank, die Bücher auf das Regal. Dann setzte er sich in den Ohrensessel. Eigentlich könnte er jetzt zum Fest in die große Halle gehen, aber er wollte noch kurz nachdenken. Er war nicht dazu gekommen, Dumbledore davon zu erzählen, dass Sirius ein Animagus war. Er würde natürlich noch Gelegenheit haben, ihm später alles zu beichten, aber er wusste nicht, ob er dann den Mut dazu haben würde. Doch er beschloss, sich jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und stattdessen das Fest zu genießen. Er stand auf, verließ sein Zimmer und ging in die große Halle. 


	11. 10 Fest

Hallo! Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich so lange nicht weitergeschrieben hab! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, dass ich besonders viel zu tun hatte, aber es war irgendwie nie so, dass ich wirklich eine Stunde oder so Zeit gehabt hätte, um in Ruhe was zu schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir trotzdem weiterhin treu und reviewt! Heute war dann der ideale Tag zum weiterschreiben: draußen regnet es und es ist so grauslich, ich muss nichts lernen und deswegen hab ich es mir auf dem Bett mit dem Laptop gemütlich gemacht und das 10. Kapitel für euch geschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, es ist zwar etwas kürzer, aber weil ich nicht weiß, wann ich sonst wieder zum Schreiben komm, veröffentliche ich es jetzt schon. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapiel 10 Fest  
  
Seine Füße wählten automatisch den richtigen Weg in die große Halle. Es war merkwürdig: Er war so lange nicht hier gewesen, und trotzdem musste er nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Er lächelte. Jemand, der so gern in Hogwarts gewesen war wie er würde wohl nie wieder verlernen, sich im Schloss zurechtzufinden.  
  
Als er die große Halle betrat, hatte die Auswahlzeremonie gerade begonnen. Um nicht zu stören ging er an der Wand entlang zur anderen Seite der Halle und ließ sich auf einem der zwei freien Plätze nieder. Die anderen Lehrer blickten kurz auf und nickten ihm zu. Während der Sprechende Hut weiter die neuen Schüler auf die vier Häuser verteilte, ließ er seinen Blick über seine Kollegen wandern. Einige Gesichter, wie die von Hagrid oder Flittwick waren ihm vertraut, andere waren ihm unbekannt. Als sein Blick am anderen Ende des Tisches angelangt war, stutzte er. Dieses Gesicht kannte er! Nur einer konnte so ölige Haare, so ein fahles Gesicht haben: Severus Snape. Als der andere aufblickte, sah er, dass auch er wiedererkannt worden war. Aus Snapes Augen blickte ihm Hass entgegen, purer Hass.  
  
Seine gute Laune war schlagartig verflogen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Snape hier unterrichten würde. Severus war immer sehr an schwarzer Magie interessiert gewesen, er hatte sogar zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehört. Remus hatte zwar gehört, dass Snape freigesprochen worden war, aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Dumbledore ihn als Lehrer anstellen würde.  
  
Aber dann vertrieb er solche Gedanken. Dumbledore wusste, war er tat. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen triftigen Grund dafür, dass er Snape so sehr vertraute, dass er ihn hier unterrichten ließ, auch wenn Remus an keinen solchen Grund denken konnte. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre es für die meisten anderen auch unverständlich gewesen, wieso der alte Zauberer einen Werwolf als Lehrer anstellte, wenn sie es gewusst hätten.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken fiel Remus noch etwas anderes ein: Snape wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war. Ihm war gar nicht wohl dabei, wenn er daran dachte, dass gerade derjenige, den er am wenigsten hier ausstehen konnte, sein Geheimnis wusste. Ob Snape gewusst hatte, dass Dumbledore ihm den Job angeboten hatte? Wenn ja, dann war er bestimmt nicht begeistert gewesen, wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar versuchte, Dumbledore davon abzubringen. Oder war er von seine Ankunft genau so überrascht gewesen wie er, als er ihm unter den übrigen Lehrern entdeckt hatte. Wie auch immer, er hoffte, dass Snape ihn nicht verraten würde. Er hatte Dumbledore zwar versprochen, es nie zu verraten, damals, als er es herausgefunden hatten, aber der Hass in Snapes Augen ließ ihn an dessen Versprechen zweifeln.  
  
Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als Minerva McGonagall sich auf den freien Platz neben ihn setzte. „Diese Dementoren!", seufzte sie, „Kaum sind sie da, machen sie schon Ärger." Remus stimmte ihr zu. Dann blickte er zu den Schülertischen. Er sah, wie Harry, der schon wieder etwas besser aussah, sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte. An seinem Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass Hogwarts auf den Jungen wohl eine ähnliche Wirkung hatte wie auf ihn selbst. Er sah äußerst zufrieden und entspannt aus.  
  
In diesem Moment erhob Dumbledore sich und begann mit seiner Rede, die er jedes Jahr zu Schulbeginn hielt. Lupin hörte gespannt zu und lächelte. In all den Jahren hatte sich überhaupt nichts verändert. Dumbledore schaffte es immer, egal um wie viele Dinge er sich sonst Sorgen machte, sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen, wenn er vor die Schüler trat und sie zurück in Hogwarts begrüßte. Er machte Späße und lächelte alle Schüler strahlend an. Remus wünschte sich, noch unter den Schülern zu sitzen und nichts von den Sorgen zu wissen, die Dumbledore bedrückten. Für die Schüler musste es scheinen, als könnte ihm niemand die gute Laune verderben, als müsste er sich um nichts sorgen. Und trotzdem wussten, als er von den Dementoren sprach, alle, wie ernst dieses Thema war. Niemand sprach, niemand machte auch nur das kleinste Geräusch. Remus bewunderte den Schulleiter. Er schaffte es, den Schülern gleichzeitig Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln, ihnen aber trotzdem die Gefahr bewusst zu machen, die von den Dementoren ausging.  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore über die Dementoren gesprochen hatte, stellte er die neuen Lehrer vor. Als er Remus begrüßte, lächelte er ihn freundlich an. Remus blickte in die große Halle. Nur wenige Schüler klatschten, die meisten davon nur aus Höflichkeit und ohne viel Begeisterung. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Neben all den anderen Lehrern, die ihre besten Umhänge trugen, musste er sehr schäbig aussehen. Er hoffte, dass er die Schüler durch seinen Unterricht mehr begeistern können würde. Doch einige Schüler klatschten begeistert in die Hände. Es waren diejenigen, mit denen er ihm Hogwarts-Express in einem Abteil gesessen hatten darunter auch Harry. Er lächelte. Er war froh, dass er auf Harry einen guten Eindruck gemacht hatte.  
  
Als Dumbledore schließlich auch Hagrid als Lehrer vorgestellt hatte, begann das Festessen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lupin, wie hungrig er war, schließlich hatte er seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen. Als die vielen Speisen vor ihm auftauchten, nahm er sich von überall etwas und fühlte sich fast wieder so, wie es sich als Schüler bei jedem der Feste auf Hogwarts gefühlt hatte.  
  
Er redete mit den anderen Lehrern über alles mögliche, darunter auch über Sirius' Flucht aus Askaban, doch seltsamerweise tat ihm der Gedanke daran diesmal nicht weh. Er wusste nicht, was dafür verantwortlich war, vielleicht das Festmahl, vielleicht die gute Stimmung, die herrschte, oder auch einfach nur das Glückgefühl darüber, wieder hier zu sein. Wieder einmal musste er daran denken, dass es wahrscheinlich seine beste Entscheidung seit Jahren gewesen war, Dumbledores Angebot anzunehmen.  
  
Nur wenn sein Blick Snapes traf, wurde seine gute Stimmung etwas getrübt. Der hassvolle Blick, mit dem dieser ihn ansah, war noch immer der gleiche. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie aus den Augen eines Menschen so viel Hass sprechen konnte. Natürlich, sie waren schon in der Schulzeit verfeindet gewesen, er und seine Freunde hatten ihm jede Menge Streiche gespielt, aber das war so lange her und waren einfach Streiche gewesen. War so etwas ein Grund, jemand anderen auf diese Weise zu hassen?  
  
Doch da musste er an jene Nacht denken, an der Snape herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein Werwolf war. Es war ein dummer Scherz gewesen, den Sirius Snape gespielt hatte, ein Scherz, der diesem fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Als er daran dachte, war Snapes Hass ihm schon etwas verständlicher.  
  
Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Er mied Snapes Blick für den Rest des Essens und genoss einfach das Fest. Als er am Abend, müde und sehr satt, ins Bett fiel, konnte er noch kurz daran denken, wie schön es war, wieder hier zu sein, bevor er einschlief und so gut schlief, wie er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. 


	12. 11 Morgenspaziergang

So, es gibt wieder ein neues Kapitel zu lesen. Es ist recht kurz und treibt die Handlung nicht voran, aber irgendwie kam das einfach so in meinen Kopf und wollte so geschrieben werden. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem! Und ich hoffe, ich komme bald dazu, was neues zu schreiben! Und reviewt bitte! BITTE! BITTE! BITTE! Mehr habe ich jetzt nicht zu sagen, außer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 11 Morgenspaziergang  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem Sonnenstrahl geweckt, der durchs Fenster fiel. Er fühlte sich so entspannt und erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr, obwohl ihm ein Blick aus dem Fenster auf die gerade erst aufgehende Sonne sagte, dass es noch nicht sehr spät sein konnte.  
  
Er stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Dann überlegte er, was er nun tun sollte. Das Frühstück würde erst in einer Stunde beginnen, und erst dann würde er erfahren, welche Klassen er an diesem Tag unterrichten würden. Aber er wollte nicht eine Stunde in seinem Zimmer warten, und beschloss deshalb, ein wenig durch das Schloss zu streifen, bis es Frühstück gab.  
  
Er verließ sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er überlegte etwas planlos, wohin er gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber, dem Gang nach rechts zu folgen, da die Große Halle in der entgegengesetzten Richtung lag. Er folgte dem Gang eine Weile, bis er an eine schmale Wendeltreppe kam. Er folgte ihr nach oben und gelangte in einen niedrigen Gang ohne Fenster, in dem er noch nie gewesen war. Etwas verwundert folgte er auch diesem Gang. Wo führte er bloß hin? Der Gang war lang und verwinkelt. Weder links noch rechts gab es Türen. Doch plötzlich endete der Gang unvermutet. An seinem Ende war eine kleine Türe, die sehr alt aussah. Er probierte, sie zu öffnen, was ihm zu seiner Überraschung auch ohne Probleme gelang.  
  
Er trat durch die Türe. Er musste sich bücken, um sich nicht den Kopf am Türstock anzustoßen. Als er den Raum dahinter sah, war er sehr überrascht. Er hatte einen düsteren, engen Raum erwartet, doch dieser Raum war hell und freundlich. Der Raum hatte die Form eines Halbkreises. Die Tür, durch die er gekommen war, war in der geraden Wand, der Kreisbogen hingegen bestand nur aus Glas. Zu seiner Linken konnte er die Sonne sehen, die gerade erst aufgegangen war. Wenn man einen ganzen Tag hier verbrachte, überlegte er, würde man wohl den Lauf der Sonne von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang beobachten. Dasselbe würde wohl auch für den Vollmond gelten, obwohl er selbst davon wohl nicht viel Nutzen ziehen würde. Als wilde Bestie wusste man den Anblick des Vollmondes nicht sehr zu schätzen.  
  
Trotzdem gefiel ihm dieser Raum. Es befanden sich überhaupt keine Möbelstücke darin, aber auf dem Boden lag ein großer Teppich und viele weiche Kissen. Er beschloss, sich den Weg hierher zu merken, für den Fall, dass er einmal einen Raum suchen würde, in dem er ungestört nachdenken konnte.  
  
Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bis er in der Großen Halle sein musst. Das hieß, er hatte noch etwas Zeit, um den schönen Ausblick zu genießen und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und machte es sich auf einem der Kissen gemütlich. Kurz dachte er daran, was ihn an diesem Tag erwarten würde.  
  
Er würde seine ersten Unterrichtsstunden geben. Würde er seine Sache gut machen? Er war sich sicher, dass er eine Menge über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wusste. Aber würde er in der Lage sein, das alles an die Schüler weiterzugeben? Er konnte sich noch gut an seine Schulzeit erinnern, und daran, dass Jugendliche prinzipiell eine Abneigung gegen alles hatten, was sie lernen sollten. Wenn er mit seinem Unterricht wirklich etwas erreichen konnte, musste er die Schüler von der ersten Unterrichtsstunde an für sich gewinnen. Würde er das können?  
  
Er verwarf seine Bedenken. Er hatte schließlich in den letzten Wochen genug vorbereitet, was er seinen Schülern beibringen wollte. Er hatte beschlossen, in den ersten vier Jahrgängen je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad verschiedene schwarze Kreaturen durchzunehmen, von der fünften bis siebenten Klasse hingegen hauptsächlich Flüche und wie man sich dagegen wehren konnte.  
  
Was stand ihm heute noch bevor? Dumbledore hatte angekündigt, heute noch ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen und zu besprechen, wie die Vollmondnächte verlaufen würden. Vor diesen Nächten fürchtete er sich ein wenig. Würde er sich wieder in der heulenden Hütte verstecken müssen? Er erinnerte sich nur ungern daran, wie die Vollmondnächte in diesem Haus gewesen waren, bevor ihm seine Freunde Gesellschaft geleistet hatten und sie langsam auch die Ländereien erkundet hatten. Dann waren diese Nächte die schönste Zeit des Monats gewesen, aber vorher waren sie ein Horror gewesen. Er hoffte, dass Dumbledore eine andere Lösung gefunden hatte.  
  
Er unterbrach seine Gedanken und blickte aus den Fenstern. Von hier aus hatte man eine herrliche Sicht über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er sah den See, Hagrids Hütte, den Rand des verbotenen Waldes und das Quidditchfeld. Bei all diesen Dingen kamen Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit hoch. Wie sie gemeinsam die Ländereien und den verbotenen Wald erkundet hatten, wie er, Sirius und Peter gemeinsam James bei einem Quidditchmatch anfeuerten, wie sie oft unter einem Baum am Seeufer saßen uns Streiche ausheckten. Er lächelte. All diese Erinnerungen waren so schön.  
  
Mittlerweile stand die Sonne schon höher am Himmel. Er blickte erneut auf seine Armbanduhr. Er seufzte. Er sollte zehn Minuten beim Frühstück sein, das hieß, er musste sich langsam auf den Weg machen. Schade. Am liebsten wäre er noch Stunden hier auf diesen Kissen sitzen geblieben und hätte an seine Schulzeit gedacht. Aber er beschloss, bald wieder herzukommen.  
  
Er rappelte sich auf und ging zur Tür. Er war noch einen letzen Blick auf den sonnendurchfluteten Raum und auf das Gelände rund um das Schloss. Dann trat er wieder in den düsteren Gang und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. 


	13. 12 Unterrichtsbeginn

Puh, wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Die Zeitspanne, die zwischen den einzelnen Kaptiteln liegt, wird auch immer länger. Tut mir echt leid! Ich weiß auch nicht, woran das liegt, vielleicht hab ich immer mehr zu tun oder sonst irgendwas. Den Anfang des Kapitels, zirka bis zu Strich, hab ich schon, seit ich das letzte geupdatet hab, und dann hab ich so lang nicht weitergeschrieben!  
  
Für die nächste Zeit schauts auch eher schlecht aus, ich hab noch knapp drei Wochen wirklich Schule, da hab ich recht viel zu tun, dann sind wir mit der Schule in London und dann sind Ferien, da bin ich auch nicht viel daheim. Ich hoff, ich komm irgendwann in der Zeit dazu, weiter zu schreiben, aber seid bitte nicht bös, wenn es lange dauert!  
  
Danke an die, die meiner Geschichte trotzdem treu geblieben sind und Reviews geschrieben haben! Ich freu mich auch weiterhin über jede Rückmeldung! So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich glaub, das ist bis jetzt mein längstes Kapitel!  
  
**Kapitel 12   
**Unterrichtsbeginn  
  
Als Remus in die große Halle kam, saßen die meisten Schüler schon beim Frühstück. Die Halle war von Stimmen und Gelächter erfüllt. Auch am Lehrertisch war fast jeder Platz besetzt. Gut gelaunt setzte er sich an seinen Platz. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag schon ein Stundenplan, auf dem vermerkt war, welche Klassen er an diesem Tag unterrichten würde. Er warf einen Blick darauf. An diesem Tag würde er zuerst die Gryffindors aus der zweiten Klasse haben, danach die siebente Klasse. Am Nachmittag würden dann die sechste Klasse und die Erstklassler aus Hufflepuff an der Reihe sein.  
  
Ihn erwartete also ein anstrengender Tag. Die erste und die zweite Klasse würden wahrscheinlich ziemlich unruhig sein, die älteren würden in dieser Hinsicht wohl weniger Probleme machen, aber diese beiden Klassen besuchten schon den UTZ Kurs und er würde ziemlich anspruchsvollen Stoff mit ihnen durchnehmen.  
  
Er überflog den Rest des Stundenplanes. Am Donnerstag würde er zum ersten Mal Harry unterrichten. Einerseits freute er sich darauf, aber andererseits war er auch etwas nervös, da er nicht genau wusste, ob er dazu bereit war. Aber bis Donnerstag war noch einige Tage Zeit, im Moment brauchte er sich darüber noch keine Gedanken zu machen. Und auch wenn, er würde nicht darum herumkommen, Harry gegenüberzutreten, wo er doch außerdem Dumbledore versprochen hatte, etwas auf ihn aufzupassen.  
  
Remus legte den Stundenplan beiseite und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. Er nahm sich eine große Tasse Tee und ein Croissant. Außerdem nahm er den Tagespropheten, den es am Lehrertisch zur freien Entnahme gab, und las darin ein bisschen. Im Großen und ganzen gab es nicht viel Neues in der Zaubererwelt. Irgendjemand trieb in Nordengland sein Unwesen und verhexte dort Muggelspielzeug, die britische Quidditchmannschaft hatte gegen die dänische eine blamable Niederlage erlitten und bei der Suche nach Sirius Black hatte das Zaubereiministerium angeblich einen wichtigen Hinweis erhalten.  
  
Remus glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Wahrscheinlich tappten sie noch genauso im Dunkeln wie vor einem Monat, nachdem Sirius ausgebrochen war. Von wem hätte das Ministerium auch Hinweise erhalten sollen, die ihnen helfen sollten? Wirklich brauchbare Hinweise wären lediglich solche, die verraten würden, dass er ein Animagus war, denn Remus glaubte nicht, dass Sirius in Menschengestalt flüchtete und so erkannt werden konnte. Und solche Hinweise hätte dem Ministerium nur einer geben können: Remus selbst. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das nicht getan hatte.  
  
Er legte den Tagespropheten zur Seite und trank seinen Tee aus, der inzwischen kalt geworden war. Die Halle war inzwischen ziemlich leer. Nur vereinzelt saßen noch Schüler an den Haustischen, die in aller Eile die Reste des Frühstücks hinunterschlangen, am Lehrertisch waren nur noch er, Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore. Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass auch er sich beeilen sollte, wenn er sich nicht schon in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde verspäten wollte. Er erhob sich und wollte gerade die Große Halle verlassen, als Dumbledore zu ihm sagte: „Remus, könntest du heute nach dem Mittagessen in mein Büro kommen? Wir haben einiges zu bereden!"  
  
„Natürlich!", antwortete Remus, „Ich werde kommen!"  
  
„Wunderbar!", meinte Dumbledore strahlend und fügte hinzu: „Ach ja, und viel Glück bei deiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde!"  
  
Remus bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Klassenzimmer. Er hatte leichtes Lampenfieber. Als er die Klasse betrat, war der Großteil der Schüler schon versammelt. Die Augen der 12-Jährigen folgten ihm, als er den Raum durchquerte und sich hinter dem Lehrertisch niederließ. Die Schüler fingen leise zu tuscheln an, wahrscheinlich überlegten sie, was sie von ihm halten sollten.  
  
Nachdem noch einige Nachzügler eingetroffen waren, war die Klasse komplett. Remus erhob sich, das Getuschel erlosch augenblicklich. Remus räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen: „Hallo, liebe Schüler. Ich bin Remus Lupin und werde euch heuer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Kann mir jemand von euch sagen, was ihr letztes Jahr in diesem Gegenstand durchgenommen habt?" Einige Schüler zeigten auf. Remus atmete auf. Das Schwierigste hatte er geschafft, der Rest ging jetzt fast von alleine.  
  
Nachdem er, etwas überrascht, von Lockharts Unterricht im letzten Jahr gehört hatte, wandte er sich erneut an die Schüler: „Also, dieses Jahr werden wir den Unterricht etwas anders gestalten. Wir werden verschiedene schwarze Kreaturen durchnehmen und ihr werdet lernen, wie man sich gegen sie verteidigt. Zu diesem Zweck werdet ihr auch im Unterricht einiger dieser Kreaturen gegenüberstehen müssen, aber keine Angst, ihr werdet vorher die Verteidigungsmaßnahmen gegen sie lernen, euch kann also nichts passieren. Zuerst werden wir uns den Listoren zuwenden. Bevor ich in der nächsten Stunde ein Exemplar dieser Gattung mitnehmen werde, wollen wir diese Stunde einmal darüber sprechen, was das eigentlich ist. Hat jemand von euch schon davon gehört?"  
  
Einige Hände wurden zaghaft in die Höhe gestreckt. „Ja?", fragte Lupin ein kleines Mädchen in der ersten Reihe und lächelte sie ermutigend an. Das Mädchen begann schüchtern zu reden...

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später saß Remus beim Mittagessen. Er war mit dem Verlauf des Vormittages ziemlich zufrieden. Das Unterrichten war ihm leichter gefallen, als er erwartet hatte. Nachdem er die ersten Zweifel überwunden hatte, war alles fast von selbst gegangen. Auch den Schülern war es ähnlich gegangen. Zuerst waren sie noch etwas skeptisch gewesen, manche waren eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend, andere zeigten ihr Misstrauen, indem sie frech waren und Unruhe stifteten. Aber nach einiger Zeit hatten alle diese Skeptik überwunden, sie hatten gemerkt, dass sie in Lupins Unterricht zwar viel lernen , allerdings dabei auch Spaß haben würden. So hatten sich bald auch die eifrigsten Unruhestifter und die Schüchternsten sich reg am Unterricht beteiligt.  
  
Die siebente Klasse war wiederum vollkommen anders gewesen. Bis auf ein paar Schüler in der letzten Reihe, die scheinbar nur deswegen den Kurs besuchten, weil sie nach Lockharts Unterricht im Vorjahr wohl erwarteten, dass sie in diesem Fach ziemlich leicht ein UTZ erhalten würden, sahen ihn beim Betreten des Klassenzimmers alle sehr ernst und interessiert an. Ein wenig bereitete ihm das Unbehagen, er wusste sofort, dass diese Schüler hohe Erwartungen an ihn stellen würden und wirklich etwas lernen wollten. Dementsprechend misstrauisch betrachteten sie sein schäbiges Äußeres. Aber er dachte daran, wie erfolgreich er bei den Zweitklasslern in der Stunde davor gewesen war, und das machte ihm Mut. Er begann einfach zu reden, und bald verschwand der skeptische Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Schüler, sogar die gelangweilten in der letzen Reihe hörten aufmerksam zu. So hatte er auch diese Stunde gemeistert, und er freute sich schon auf den Unterricht am Nachmittag.  
  
Er war sehr hungrig, denn obwohl ihm das Unterrichten großen Spaß gemacht hatte, war es doch auch sehr anstrengend gewesen. Er konnte sich aber beim Essen nicht sehr viel Zeit lassen, denn schließlich hatte er mit Dumbledore vereinbart, ihn nach dem Essen in dessen Büro zu besuchen. Deswegen aß er nicht soviel, wie er essen hätte können, und machte sich bald auf den Weg in das Büro des Direktors.  
  
Er war noch nicht oft dort gewesen, nur einige Male während seiner Schulzeit, trotzdem fand er den Weg zu dem steinernen Wasserspeier ohne Probleme. Als er dort angelangt war, stand er aber vor einem weiteren Problem: er kannte das Passwort nicht und wusste nicht, wie er Dumbledore davon benachrichtigen sollte, dass er hier war. Als er gerade darüber nachdachte, hörte er auf einmal Dumbledores Stimme, die sagte: „Ach, du bist ja schon da! Ich hoffe du hast nicht allzu lange warten müssen!"Er drehte den Kopf und sah den Schulleiter, der gerade den Gang entlang kam. „Nein, nein, ich bin gerade erst gekommen!", antwortete er freundlich. „Das trifft sich gut", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd, „Was für ein perfektes Timing!" Dann wandte er sich dem Wasserspeier zu und nannte ein Passwort, das Remus nicht verstand. Der Wasserspeier gab den Eingang zur Wendeltreppe frei, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Remus folgte dem Direktor die Treppe hinauf und betrat hinter ihm das Büro. Das Zimmer sah noch genauso aus, wie Remus es in Erinnerung hatte, überall standen seltsame Geräte herum, von denen wahrscheinlich fast nur der Schulleiter selbst wusste, welchem Zweck sie dienten.  
  
„Bitte, setz dich!", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf und zeigte auf einen bequemen Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, bevor er selbst sich in einen anderen hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen ließ.  
  
„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte Dumbledore. „Oder Kekse?" „Nein danke!", lehnte Lupin ab, „Ich komme gerade vom Mittagessen." „Naja, wie du meinst!", meinte der Schulleiter, „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir selbst eine Kleinigkeit gönne, ich habe immer Hunger auf Kekse und einen guten Kürbissaft."Er machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und auf dem Tisch erschienen ein Teller mit Keksen, ein Krug mit Saft und zwei Gläser. „Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, dann greif ruhig zu!"  
  
Lupin lächelte, während Dumbledore sich Saft einschenkte und einen kräftigen Schluck nahm, bevor er fortfuhr: „So, nun zu etwas ernsterem. Wie du dir bestimmt denken kannst, ist es notwendig, auch jetzt, wo du hier Lehrer bist, einige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen für die Vollmondnächte zu treffen"  
  
„Ja, das ist klar!", sagte Remus. Der Gedanke an diese „Vorsichtsmaßnahmen" bereitete ihm nicht gerade eine Freude, mit Unbehagen dachte er an die Nächte zurück, die er während seiner Schulzeit als Werwolf in der heulenden Hütte verbracht hatte, damals, bevor ihm seine Freunde als Tiere Gesellschaft geleistet hatten. Natürlich waren die Vollmondnächte zu Hause in seiner Wohnung auch nicht gerade ein Genuss, aber dort hatte er einige Vorkehrungen getroffen, die sie ihm erträglicher machten, wie zum Beispiel alte Kissen, an denen er sich abreagieren konnte, um sich nicht selbst verletzen zu müssen. Trotzdem sah er ein, dass es notwendig war, ein abgelegenes Versteck zu suchen, um die Schüler nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Und an ein passenderes Versteck als die heulende Hütte konnte er eigentlich nicht denken. „Ich nehme an, die heulende Hütte wird wieder als Versteck dienen müssen!", meinte er deshalb, auch wenn ihm bei dem Gedanken nicht wohl war.  
  
Dumbledore schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Ich kann dich beruhigen, dass wird zum Glück nicht notwendig sein!", sagte der alte Mann mit einem Lächeln, „Du wirst die Vollmondnächte in deinem Büro verbringen können!"  
  
Remus war hin- und hergerissen zwischen seiner Freude, nicht wieder in das alte Haus zurückkehren zu müssen, und seinem Verantwortungsgefühl. Schließlich siegte das letztere. „Aber das ist doch viel zu gefährlich. Dieses Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen. Auch wenn ich die heulende Hütte nicht wirklich gern mag, ich will mich lieber dort verwandeln, als die Schüler im Schloss der Gefahr auszusetzen, von einem Werwolf gebissen zu werden. Ich wünsche keinem von ihnen dieses Schicksal, ich weiß doch wie schrecklich es ist."  
  
„Ich kann dich verstehen, trotzdem wirst du hier bleiben dürfen und dir einen Ort aussuchen können, an dem es dir gefällt, und zwar, ohne irgendjemanden einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Hast du schon einmal etwas vom Wolfsbanntrank gehört?"  
  
Natürlich kannte er diesen Trank, schließlich verfolgte er in den Zeitungen alles, was irgendwie mit Werwölfen zusammenhing. Erst vor kurzem hatte der Tagesprophet die Meldung gebracht, eine Zauberer, die sich in der Forschungsabteilung von St. Mungos mit Menschen auseinandersetzen, die von Werwölfen gebissen worden waren, hätten einen Zaubertrank entwickelt, der diesen Menschen das Leben leichter mache. Dieser Trank verhinderte zwar nicht, dass sie in Vollmondnächten Wolfsgestalt annahmen, aber er bewahrte sie davor, zu wilden Bestien zu werden. Stattdessen konnten sie sozusagen als „zahme Wölfe"den Tagesanbruch abwarten. Leider war dieser Trank erst in der Entwicklungsphase, und es war einem Normalsterblichen fast unmöglich, ihn zu brauen. Nur sehr wenige waren dazu in der Lage.  
  
„Natürlich kenne ich diesen Trank!", gab Lupin zu, „Aber es ist doch fast unmöglich ihn zu brauen."  
  
„Nichts ist unmöglich!", entgegnete Dumbledore lächelnd, „Zum Glück haben wir jemanden hier in Hogwarts, der dazu in der Lage ist und ihn dir jedes Monat brauen wird. Du kennst doch Severus Snape?"  
  
Bei Snapes Namen war Remus zusammengezuckt. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser Plan zu gut klang, um keinen Haken zu haben. Snape würde bestimmt begeistert davon sein, wenn er von ihm abhängig war. Er versuchte, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Er sollte Snape dankbar sein, dass er ihm den Trank brauen würde, nicht ihn dafür hassen. Schließlich waren sie beide erwachsene Männer, eigentlich sollte es doch möglich sein, zumindest auf die längst vergangenen Feindseligkeiten zu verzichten. Es verlangte doch keiner von ihnen, dass sie von nun an die besten Freunde sein mussten. Aber wenn er daran dachte, wie viel Hass gestern Abend im Blick seines Feindes gelegen hatte, wusste er, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, die Feindschaft zu begraben.  
  
Wieder schein Dumbledore genau zu wissen, was er dachte. „Ich weiß, du und Severus wart nie Freunde und werdet wahrscheinlich auch nie welche sein. Manche Wunden sind einfach zu tief, als dass sie je ganz verheilen würden. Aber ihr seid nun Kollegen und ich will, dass ihr euch möglichst kollegial verhaltet. Ich weiß, dass hängt nicht nur von dir ab, und Severus wird es dir bestimmt auch ziemlich schwer machen, aber ich weiß auch, dass du sehr vernünftig bist. Ignorier ihn einfach, sollte er dich provozieren. Ich weiß auch, dass du nicht gerne von ihm abhängig bist, aber er ist der einzige im Schloss, der diesen Trank brauen kann, deswegen wird Zusammenarbeit notwendig sein. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen?"  
  
Remus nickte. Wie immer hatte Dumbledore ihn durchschaut und er schämte sich fast dafür, solche Gedanken gehabt zu haben. Er nahm sich nun doch einen Schluck Kürbissaft und sagte dann: „Ich werde tun, was ich kann." Dann fügte er noch etwas kleinlaut hinzu: „Ich bin ja froh, dass er den Trank brauen kann. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mir lieber wäre, wenn es jemand anderer täte."  
  
„Das verstehe ich. Aber in Zeiten wie diesen ist Zusammenarbeit notwendig, auch zwischen ehemaligen Erzfeinden."Bei diesen Worten legte sich wieder ein besorgter und trauriger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Lupin schwieg. Der letzte Satz hatte ihn wieder an die derzeitige Lage erinnert, daran, dass Sirius wieder auf freiem Fuß war. Die Sorgen, die er den ganzen Vormittag verdrängt hatte, machten sich wieder in ihm breit. Dumbledore schien dass bemerkt zu haben, der er lächelte jetzt wieder freundlich und wechselte das Thema. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sagte er: „Ich glaube, der Unterricht fängt bald wieder ein. Soweit ich gehört habe, waren die ersten beiden Klassen, die du unterrichtet hast, richtig begeistert von dir. Du scheinst deine Sache echt gut zu machen, nur wenige Lehrer können die Schüler in der ersten Stunde schon so für sich gewinnen."  
  
Remus freute sich über das Lob und errötete etwas. „Danke,"sagte er, „Mir hat der Unterricht auch Spaß gemacht!"  
  
„Das freut mich!", meinte Dumbledore.  
  
„Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl gehen und alles für die Stunde vorbereiten. Danke für das Gespräch!", verabschiedete sich Remus.  
  
„Es war mir eine Freude", antwortete der Schulleiter lächelnd und begleitete ihn zur Tür.


	14. 13 Irrwicht

Es hat lange gedauert, aber jetzt gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Ich war während der Ferien sehr viel unterwegs und beschäftigt, deswegen hab ich keine Zeit zum Schreiben gehabt, aber jetzt, wo die Schule wieder angefangen hat, hab ich hoffentlich wieder mehr Zeit dazu. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu und schreibt auch Reviews, damit ich weiß, was ihr denkt und Ansporn zum Weiterschreiben oder Anregungen für Verbesserungen hab.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 13**

Irrwicht

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen sehr schnell. Der Unterricht beschäftigte ihn so sehr, dass er kaum dazu kam, viel über Sirius oder die Feindschaft zu Snape nachzudenken. Er stand den ganzen Vormittag und zwei Stunden am Nachmittag in seinem Klassenzimmer, danach war er mit den Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag beschäftigt. Nur am Abend im Bett dachte er manchmal daran, aber er war so müde, dass er einschlief, bevor die bedrückenden Gedanken richtig aufkommen konnten. Er war sehr glücklich mit seiner Arbeit, endlich hatte er das Gefühl, etwas zu tun, das seinen Begabungen und Interessen entsprach. In den vergangenen Jahren war es so schwierig für ihn gewesen, eine Job zu finden, dass er bei der Art seiner Betätigung nicht wählerisch sein durfte. Er hatte sich damit zufrieden geben müssen, was er bekam. Deswegen hatte er auch bei keinem seiner früheren Jobs eine Befriedigung empfunden, das Gefühl gehabt, etwas zu tun, was er gut konnte und ihm Spaß machte.

Das Unterrichten jedoch konnte er gut, das wusste er, und er konnte sehen, dass die meisten Schüler von seinen Stunden begeistert waren. Schon am zweiten Tag war seine Unsicherheit gänzlich verschwunden, er trat selbstbewusst vor die Schüler und hatte sie nach kürzester Zeit für sich gewonnen. Jeden Morgen erwachte er und freute sich schon darauf, wieder im Klassenzimmer zu stehen.

Am Mittwoch überlegte er während des Abendessens, wie er den Unterricht am nächsten Tag gestalten würde. Für die beiden fünften Klassen, die er am Vormittag unterrichten würde, hatte er sich schon vor dem Essen grob den Stoff für die nächsten Wochen überlegt, aber er war sich noch unsicher, wie er für Harrys Klasse, die am Nachmittag an der Reihe war, den Unterricht beginnen würde. Er hatte schon daran gedacht, mit Rotkappen zu beginnen, aber auch die Kappas würden sich für die erste Unterrichtsstunde eignen. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht leicht, wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil er diesmal einen besonders guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen wollten, weil Harry sich unter den Schülern befand.

Ein Gespräch zwischen McGonagall und Dumbledore unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Achja, da fällt mir ein, in den Kasten im Lehrerzimmer ist ein Irrwicht eingezogen. Wir sollten alle informieren, dass sie ihn nicht verwenden, bevor sich jemand die Zeit nimmt, ihn zu vertreiben", berichtete die Lehrerin gerade dem Direktor.

„Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht, Minerva, wir wollen doch nicht, dass plötzlich irgendwelche Monster im Lehrerzimmer auftauchen!", meinte der alte Mann mit einem Lachen.

Da kam Remus eine Idee. Eigentlich hatte er Irrwichte erst gegen Ende des Jahres durchnehmen wollen, aber wenn er jetzt ein passendes Anschauungsexemplar zur Hand hatte, warum sollte er sie dann nicht gleich zu Beginn behandel? Außerdem waren Rotkappen und Kappas zwar sicher kein schlechter Start, aber ein Irrwicht würde doch bei weitem eindrucksvoller sein.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir den Irrwicht für den morgigen Unterricht zur Verfügung zu stellen?", fragte er Dumbledore, „Ich unterrichte nämlich morgen die dritte Klasse aus Gryffindor.

Snape mische sich ein und sagte mit leiser, schnarrender Stimme: „Meinen Sie wirklich, dass diese Schüler mit einem Irrwicht fertig werden? In Zaubertränke stellen sie sich nicht gerade

geschickt an."

Remus fragte sich, ob der andere Lehrer wirklich bezweifelte, dass die Schüler einen Irrwicht bekämpfen konnten, oder ob er ihn nur selbst verunsichern und seine Art, den Unterricht zu gestalten, in Frage stellen wollte, aber bevor er ihm mit einem bissigen Kommentar antworten konnte, kam ihm der Schulleiter zuvor und wandte sich, immer noch lächelnd, an Snape: „Also ich denke, das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Severus. So werden wir den Irrwicht los, und die Schüler lernen noch dabei."

Dann sagte er zu Remus: „Natürlich spricht nichts dagegen, dass du den Irrwicht im Unterricht verwendest. Ich nehme doch an, dass du die Schüler entsprechend vorbereiten wirst."

„Natürlich werde ich ihnen vorher alles beibringen, was sie wissen müssen. Und ich glaube eigentlich schon, dass sie das schaffen werden.", antwortete Remus, mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape. Der sah ihn zwar mit hasserfüllten Augen an, sagte aber nichts mehr, da Dumbledore ihn noch immer aufmerksam beobachtete. Remus musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Scheinbar hatte auch Snape Respekt vor Dumbledore.

Remus eilte vom Lehrerzimmer ins Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er hatte sich soeben noch vergewissert, dass sich der Irrwicht auch wirklich in dem Schrank befand, und musste sich jetzt beeilen, um die Schüler nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen. Während der Vormitagsstunden waren seine Gedanken immer wieder abgeschweift, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sich voll auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, hatte er immer wieder daran denken müssen, dass er heute Nachmittag zum ersten Mal Harry unterrichten würde.

Und nun war es also so weit. Er betrat die Klasse. Da es schon spät war, beschloss er, sich diesmal nicht, wie sonst bei allen Klassen, zu Beginn vorzustellen, sondern gleich mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen. Sofort nachdem er die Klasse betreten hatte, forderte er die Schüler auf, alles außer ihre Zauberstäbe einzupacken und ihm ins Lehrerzimmer zu folgen.

Während sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses gingen, hörte er die Kinder hinter ihm aufgeregt tuscheln. Er wunderte sich nicht darüber, alle Klassen waren zu Beginn etwas skeptisch, und außerdem waren sie bestimmt gespannt, was er mit ihnen vorhatte. Nachdem er unterwegs Peeves, der gerade ein Schlüsselloch mit Kaugummi zustopfte, eben diesen in die Nase gejagt hatte, mischten sich unter die neugierigen Blicke zunehmen respektvolle. Er lächelte. Dieser Trick war ihm schon zu seiner Schulzeit nützlich gewesen.

Schließlich gelangten sie zum Lehrerzimmer. Es war leer, bis auf Snape, der allerdings im selben Moment, als sie eintraten, sagte: „Lassen Sie auf, Lupin. Das möchte ich lieber nicht mit ansehen."Lupin war sich trotzdem sicher, dass er extra gewartet hatte, bis sie kamen, um diesen Kommentar loszuwerden.

Aber Snape war noch nicht fertig. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte, so laut dass die ganze Klasse es hören konnte: „Vermutlich hat keiner Sie gewarnt, Lupin, aber in dieser Klasse ist Neville Longbottom. Ich kann Ihnen nur raten, ihm nichts Schwieriges aufzugeben. Außer wenn Miss Granger ihm Anweisungen ins Ohr zischt."

Neville, den er schon von der Zugfahrt kannte, wurde scharlachrot. Lupin fühlte den Zorn, der in ihm aufkam. Wie konnte jemand nur so gemein sein? Er war es gewohnt, dass Snape ihm gegenüber unfreundlich und beleidigend war, aber das war eine Sache, die er und seine Freunde sich selbst eingebrockt hatten, es war zwar lange her, aber dieser Hass hatte einen Grund. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Snape ebensolche Gründe hatte, Neville zu beleidigen. Wahrscheinlich war der Junge nicht gerade gut in Zaubertränke, aber Snapes Behandlung machte das wohl eher schlimmer. Er wusste genau, der Hauptgrund, warum Schüler in einem Fach versagten, war Angst vor dem Lehrer, und der einzige Weg, dagegen anzukämpfen, dem Schüler Selbstvertrauen zu geben.

Deswegen zog er auf Snapes Bemerkung nur die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte: „Ich hatte gehofft, Neville würde mir beim ersten Schritt meines Unternehmens behilflich sein und ich bin mir sicher, er wird es auf bewundernswerte Weise schaffen."Er lächelte Neville freundlich an. Snape verließ die Klasse und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Remus war froh, nun endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen zu können. Er erklärte zuerst, was sie in dem Schrank vor sich hatten, und fragte dann, ob jemand wusste, was ein Irrwicht war. Hermine meldete sich sofort und beantwortete seine Frage ohne Probleme. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Genau so hatte er sich das Mädchen nach den Beschreibungen seiner Kollegen vorgestellt.

Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen etwas über die Schüler erkundigt. Hermine war, soweit er wusste, neben Ron Weasly Harrys beste Freundin und sie war das, was manche eine Streberin nennen würden. Die Lehrer sprachen nur in den besten Tönen von ihr, von den Schülern hingegen wurde sie öfters aufgezogen. Sie schien auf jeden Fall ein kluges, nettes Mädchen zu sein, dem seine Noten wichtig waren, allerdings nicht wichtiger als seine Freunde.

Ron, Harrys bester Freund, war der Sohn von Arthur und Molly Weasly, die er noch vom gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Voldemort kannte. Wie er schon von Dumbledore erfahren hatte, nahmen Harry und er die Schulregeln nicht besonders ernst, und von den übrigen Lehrern war ihm das bestätigt worden. Die beiden hatten zwar bei weitem nicht so gute Noten wie Hermine, waren aber auch nicht wirklich schlechte Schüler.

Er fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort, seine zweite Frage richtete er direkt an Harry. Der Junge musste zwar kurz überlegen, konnte dann aber die richtige Antwort geben. Als er den Schülern schließlich erklärt hatte, wie sie den Irrwicht vertreiben würden, konnte der praktische Teil der Stunde beginnen.

Wie er zu Beginn angekündigt hatte, fing er mit Neville an. Der Junge war zuerst so zaghaft, dass er auf die Frage, wovor er am meisten Angst hatte, kein Wort herausbrachte. Er versuchte ihm Mut zu machen, indem er ihn gut gelaunt bat, zu wiederholen, und schließlich flüsterte Neville: „Professor Snape."

Die ganze Klasse lachte. Auch er konnte sich das Lachen nur mit Mühe verkneifen. Er dachte daran, dass er Dumbledore versprochen hatte, sich kollegial zu verhalten, und den anderen lächerlich zu machen galt bestimmt nicht als kollegial, aber andererseits konnte er schließlich nichts dafür, dass Snape Neville so eingeschüchtert hatte, daran war jener selbst schuld. Nun musste er nur noch einen Weg finden, wie Snape möglichst lächerlich aussah. Er hatte auch schon eine Idee.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Neville wusste er, zu welcher Gestalt er, oder eigentlich Neville, den Irrwicht zwingen würde. Er gab der Klasse noch letzte Anweisungen, dann ließ er den Irrwicht aus dem Schrank. Bedrohlich trat der Zaubertranklehrer aus dem Kasten und schritt langsam auf Neville zu. Lupin fürchtete schon, es habe dem Jungen wieder die Sprache verschlagen, doch da bracht Neville ein gequiektes „Riddikulus"zustande, und Snape hatte plötzlich ein Kleid an, eine Hut mit einem Geier auf dem Kopf und eine riesige Handtasche in der Hand. Bei diesem Anblick musste sogar Remus lachen.

Der Reihe nach kamen die anderen Schüler an die Reihe, und alle machten ihre Sache sehr gut, Remus wunderte sich, wie kreativ sie waren. Als Ron an der Reihe war und der Irrwicht sich in eine riesige Spinne verwandelte, fragte Remus sich plötzlich, welche Gestalt der Irrwicht wohl bei Harry annehmen würde. Ron beraubte die Spinne ihrer Beine, und Harry bereitete sich vor, als Remus plötzliche eine schreckliche Vermutung kam. Er musste verhindern, dass Harry vor den Irrwicht trat, wenn er sich wirklich in das verwandeln würde, was er befürchtete – bei Harrys Vergangenheit wäre das nur natürlich – würde im Klassenraum wohl Panik ausbrechen.

Entschlossen sprang er vor. Die Spinne verwandelte sich in eine runden Vollmond, der in der Luft schwebte, und nach einem „Riddikulus"wurde dieser zu einer Kakerlake. Er forderte Neville auf, es noch einmal mit ihm aufzunehmen. Wieder erschien Snape im Klassenzimmer und wieder steckte ihn Neville, diesmal schon selbstsicherer, in die Kleider seiner Großmutter, bevor das Lachen der Klasse dem Irrwicht den Rest gab und sich dieser in Luft auflöste.

„Hervorragend!", rief er und lobte die Klasse. Er verteilte Punkte und gab den Schülern eine kurze Hausübung, bevor er die Klasse entließ. Als alle Schüler das Lehrerzimmer verlasssen hatten, ließ er sich in einen Sessel plumpsen. Er war eigentlich sehr zufrieden mit der Stunde. Alle Schüler hatten sehr gut gearbeitet, der Beweis dafür, dass Schüler oft viel leistungsfähiger waren, wenn man sie entsprechend motivierte und ihnen Mut machte. Er fühlte Genugtuung bei dem Gedanken, dass sich Snapes ‚Befürchtungen' nicht bewahrheitet hatten. Außerdem hoffte er, dass er Neville etwas Selbstvertrauen hatte geben können, denn er glaubte fest daran, dass der Junge nur das brauchte, um ein hervorragender Zauberer zu werden.

Kurz dachte er noch daran, wie er Harry gerade noch abgehalten hatte, dem Irrwicht gegenüberzutreten. Harry war bestimmt nicht erfreut darübergewesen, wie er den Jungen einschätzte, würde er sich bestimmt fragen, warum sein Lehrer ihn nicht für fähig hielt, das gleiche zu tun, was seine Mitschüler mühelos zustande brachten. Er hatte schon im Zug das Gefühl gehabt, dass Harry sich insgeheim die Frage stellte, ob er schwächer war als die anderen, weil die Dementoren auf ihn mehr Einfluss gehabt hatten als auf seine Freunde. Aber mit Schwäche hatte das nichts zu tun, das wusste Remus. Harry sollte nicht glauben, dass auch er ihn für schwach hielt, und doch wusste er, dass er nicht anders hatte handeln können. Er hätte nicht verantworten können, wenn auf einmal Lord Voldemort im Klassenzimmer aufgetaucht wäre.


	15. 14 Unheilvolle Vollmondnacht

Tja, diesmal hat es nicht so lange gedauert wie beim letzten Mal, ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden! Wenn ja, schreibt mir bitte Reviews, wenn nicht, dann am besten auch, damit ich weiß, was ich besser machen konnte. Eigentlich wollte ich mit diesem Kapitel weiter kommen und es war auch keine Rückblende vorgesehen, aber dann hat es sich irgendwie so ergeben, und der Rückblenden Teil ist immer länger geworden, da hab ich mir den Rest dann für ein neues Kapitel aufgehoben!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Edit (14.10.04): Mir ist bei dem Kapitel ein Fehler unterlaufen, den ich im Nachhinein ausgebessert habe. Ich hatte übersehen, dass Remus den Trank schon eine Woche vor Vollmond nehmen muss! Tut mir Leid!

**Kapitel 14**

Die ersten Unterrichtswochen vergingen sehr schnell. Remus wurde bald zu einem der beliebtesten Lehrer der Schule, aber nicht nur den Schülern gefiel sein Unterricht, auch ihm machte das Unterrichten mit jeder Stunde mehr Spaß. Es gab eigentlich kaum Schüler, die ihm Schwierigkeiten bereiteten, die meisten waren immer mit Feuereifer bei der Sache und gaben sich große Mühe. Nur ein paar Schüler machten Witze über sein etwas schäbiges Aussehen, zwar leise, aber absichtlich laut genug, dass er es hören konnte. Diese abschätzigen Bemerkungen taten ihm weh, doch er gewöhnte sich bald an, ihnen keine Bedeutung zu schenken.

Gegen Ende September bemerkte er eines Morgens beim Blick auf den Kalender, dass in neun Tagen Vollmond sein würde. Da er den Wolfbanntrank in der Woche vor Vollmond einnehmen musste, würde er in zwei Tagen damit anfangen müssen. „Ich muss beim Frühstück mit Snape reden, um ihn an den Trank zu erinnern.", sagte er sich.

Irgendwie war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Snape um etwas bitten zu müssen. Seit sein Kollege irgendwie – Gerüchte verbreiteten sich in Hogwarts unheimlich schnell – von seinem unfreiwillgen Auftritt in Lupins Stunde mit dem Irrwicht erfahren hatte, war er noch unfreundlicher zu Remus als vorher. Nicht, dass Remus das gestört hätte, er legte nicht wirklich wert auf die Freundschaft mit Snape, aber die Tatsache, dass dieser außerdem von seinem Geheimnis wusste, bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Snape kannte dieses Geheimnis zwar schon lange, aber er hatte Dumbledore damals versprechen müssen, dass er nichts verriet. Bis jetzt hatte er sich an dieses Versprechen gehalten, aber würde er das auch weiterhin tun, obwohl Remus ihn vor der Klase lächerlich gemacht hatte und – das hatte Remus zufällig erfahren – außerdem den Posten hatte, auf den er selbst es schon lange abgesehen hatte?

Er hoffte, dass Snape genug Respekt vor Dumbledore hatte, um auch weiterhin nichts zu verraten. Mit einem Seufzen erinnerte er sich an jene unglückselige Vollmondnacht zurück, in der Snape von seinem Werwolfsdasein erfahren hatten.

Es war eine Vollmondnacht wie jede andere gewesen. Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde des Tages hatte er sich von seinen Mitschülern, die gerade zum Essen gehen wollten, mit der Begründung, er müsse zu einer Familienfeier und würde in den Gryffindorturm gehen um zu packen, verabschiedet. James, Peter und Sirius hatten ihm verschwörerisch angegrinst, die übrigen hatten ihm Dinge wie „Viel Spaß" zugemurmelt. Nur Snape, der auch in der selben Klasse war, hatte nichts gesagt, sondern ihn nur misstrauisch angesehen.

Der Slytherin hatte ihn und seine besten Freunde immer schon beobachtet. Ein bisschen verstand er das sogar, schließlich spielten James und Sirius ihm so viele Streiche, dass es nur zu seinem Schutz war, zumindest ein bisschen darüber zu informiert zu sein, was sie planten. Aber natürlich war Remus besorgt, Snape würde eines Tages herausfinden, warum er so oft verschwand. Er hatte mit den beiden darüber geredet, dass sie durch ihre Streiche ihr nächliches Treiben gefährdeten , aber sie wollten nicht aufhören, den Slytherin zu verhexen, wann immer sie konnten. Ein bisschen ärgerte er sich darüber. Er konnte Snape zwar genausowenig leiden wie seine Freunde, es war allgemein bekannt, dass dieser sich sehr für die dunklen Künste interessierte, und es gab nichts, was Remus mehr hasste als schwarze Magie. Aber er hielt es einfach nicht für richtig, einen Schüler so zu behandeln, wie James und Sirius das mit Snape taten. Trotzdem sagte er meistens nicht dagegen, und oft war Snape selbst so gemein zu anderen, dass auch Remus zugeben musste, dass dieser die Flüche, die ihn trafen, verdient hatte.

Er vertrieb diese Gedanken und machte sich stattdessen auf den Weg zu Madame Pomfrey, die ihn zum Geheimgang begleiten sollte. Er freute sich schon auf die kommende Nacht. Früher waren die Vollmondnächte die schlimmsten gewesen, aber seit seine Freunde ihm als Animagi Gesellschaft leisten konnten, genoss er sie. Er war ihnen unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie für ihn die viele Arbeit auf sich genommen hatten. Mit dem Gedanken daran, was sie noch vorhatten, ließen sich sogar die Stunden leichter ertragen, in denen er allein in der Hütte darauf wartete, dass sie sich unbemerkt aus dem Schloss schleichen konnten.

Er war beim Krankenflügel angekommen, wo die Madame Pomfrey schon auf ihn wartete und ihn mit einem „Sie kommen spät, Mr. Lupin"begrüßte. Dann begaben sie sich, wie jedes Monat, zur peitschenden Weide, sie öffnete mit einem Stock den Geheimgang und er machte sich auf den Weg in die heulende Hütte.

Dort angekommen warf er einen Blick durch eine Ritze des zugenagelten Fensters. Es war schon sehr dunkel draußen, bestimmt würde der Mond bald aufgehen. Seufzend ließ er sich auf den Sessel plumpsen. Die kommenden 2 Stunden würden schrecklich werden. Zum Glück würden dann seine Freunde kommen und ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Da spürte er wie sein Gehörvermögen zunahm und sein Blick sich schärfte. Die Verwandlung hatte begonnen.

An die folgende Nacht konnte Remus sich kaum erinnern. Er hatte fast keine Erinnerungen an seine Verwandlungen, nur die Zeit, die er mit seinen Freunden verbrachte, blieb von den Vollmondnächten in seinem Gedächtnis. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Werwölfe zwar schärfere Sinne hatten, dafür aber der Verstand fast vollkommen ausgeschaltet wurde. So blieben Remus von seinen Verwandlungen nur die stärksten Gefühle und Empfindungen und zahlreiche Verletzungen, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte.

Als er sich am nächsten Morgen wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, wusste er sofort, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde nicht dagewesen waren, da er sich an keine nächtlichen Abenteuer erinnern konnte. Außerdem fühlte er irgendwo dunkel in seiner Erinnerung zwei unterschiedliche Gefühle. Er konzentrierte sich angestrengt darauf. Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, welche Gefühle das waren, dann würde er vielleicht rekonstruieren können, was heute Nacht passiert war.

Das erste Gefühle war mit einem Geruch verbunden. Er versuchte, dieses Gefühl wieder aufleben zu lassen. Er konzentrierte sich so stark darauf, dass er sich fast wieder wie ein Werwolf fühlte. Der Geruch war der eines Menschen. Zwar kein besonders guter Geruch, aber da seine Nase so lange nicht mehr den Geruch eines potentiellen Opfers wahrgenommen hatte, lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er fühlte eine starke Gier, den Drang, diesem Menschen die Zähne ins Fleisch zu jagen. Doch dann kam plötzlich Wut. Eine schrecklicheWut, gemischt mit Enttäuschung.

Remus erschrak. Dem ersten Gefühl nach zu schließen war er in dieser Nacht kurz davor gewesen, einen unschuldigen Menschen zu beißen. Oder hatte er das sogar getan? Nein, denn das zweite Gefühl war nur damit zu erklären, dass seine Beute entkommen war. Trotzdem war es schrecklich, welche Gefahr er heute Nacht für diesen Menschen dargestellt hatte.

Und noch etwas bereitete ihm Sorgen: Woher wusste jemand von diesem Geheimgang? Denn der andere war sehr nahe gewesen, und dafür kam nur der Geheimgang in Frage. Wusste er etwa auch von seinem Geheimnis? Oder hatte er es heute Nacht erfahren, hatte er die Bestie gesehen, kurz bevor er geflohen war?

Eins stand fest: Er musste Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis setzen. So schnell er konnte, lief er durch den Geheimgang, ließ die peitschende Weide erstarren und eilte zum Schloss hoch.

Als er die große Halle betrat, wurde er schon von James und Sirius empfangen. Der Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern bestätigte seine Vorahnungen. „Was ist denn heute Nacht passiert? Ich habe keine Erinnerungen, aber ich habe ein ganz dummes Gefühl!", fragte er besorgt.

„Sirius dachte, es wäre vielleicht ganz amüsant, Snape zu dir zu schicken, und hat ihm von dem Geheimgang erzählt!", erklärte James flüsternd mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen besten Freund.

„Du hast was?! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Weißt du nicht, wie gefährlich das ist?", fuhr Remus ihn an und musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht laut zu werden.

„Beruhige dich, es ist nichts passiert! Ich konnte Snape gerade noch aufhalten und aus dem Gang schleifen.", beschwichtigte ihn James. Sirius fügte hinzu: „Und außerdem ist es seine eigene Schuld, wenn er ständig um uns herumschnüffelt. Der Schleimbeutel soll seine Nase gefälligst in seine eigenen Angelegenheiten stecken!"

„Trotzdem kannst du sowas nicht machen! Naja, zum Glück ist es nochmal gut gegangen!", meinte Remus. Er war zwar sauer, dass sein Freund so verantwortungslos gehandelt hatte, aber die Erleichterung, das nichts geschehen war, war größer als sein Zorn.

„Naja, zumindest fast...", antwortete Sirius kleinlaut.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus alarmiert.

„James hat ihn zwar rechtzeitig aus dem Geheimgang gebracht, dass du ihn nicht erwischt hast, aber er hat trotzdem einen Blick auf dich erhaschen können. Er weiß jetzt dass du ein Werwolf bist."

„Oh nein, da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast. Der erzählt das doch bestimmt herum, und dann kann ich einpacken! Wenn bekannt wird, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, werde ich das Schloss bestimmt verlassen müssen!", jammerte Remus verzweifelt. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet. Welchen Eltern würde es wohl recht sein, wenn ihre Kinder mit einem Werwolf in die Schule gingen? „Wo ist Snape jetzt eigentlich? Hat er es schon jemandem erzählt?"

James konnte ihn beruhigen: „Nein, keine Angst, wir haben sofort Dumbledore benachrichtigt. Er hat zum Glück keine Fragen gestellt, warum wir den Geheimgang kennen oder so. Seither redet er mit Snape. Wir sollen auch in sein Büro kommen, sobald du wieder da bist. Also, gehen wir!"

Dumbledore war ziemlich wütend, er zog Gryffindor viele Punkte ab und verdonnerte Sirius außerdem zu einem Monat Strafarbeit, aber er brachte Snape dazu, niemandem zu erzählen, was er in dieser Nacht gesehen hatte, und Remus konnte weiter in Hogwarts bleiben. Die Rumtreiber waren so erleichtert darüber, dass sich Sirius nicht einmal über seine Bestrafung beschwerte, außerdem ließen sie Snape von da an fast immer in Ruhe, aus Angst, er könne sein Versprechen vergessen, wenn sie ihm zu arg zusetzten.

_Remus erinnerte sich nur ungern daran zurück. Er konnte durchaus verstehen, dass Snape nicht gerade freundlich zu ihm war, schließlich war dieser damals nur knapp einem schrecklichen Schicksal entkommen. Aber trotzdem wünschte er sich, das Verhältnis zu Snape wäre besser, denn er war ja durch den Wolfsbanntrank gewissermaßen von ihm abhängig. Er seufzte, das war ein Wunsch, der sich wohl nie erfüllen würde, trotzdem musste er seinen Kollegen heute um den Trank bitten. Er machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, mit dem Gefühl, dass etwas sehr Unangenehmes vor ihm lag._


	16. 15 Wunderschöne Vollmondnacht

Hallo, liebe Leser!  
Ich hab wieder mal ein Kapitel fertig, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Es ist wieder mal länger geworden als ich vorgehabt hätte, wieder mal hat sich eine Rückblende eingeschlichen. Ich hoffe, euch stört das nicht. ;-)  
Danke an alle meine lieben Reviewer, ich freu mich über jedes Review, das ich krieg. Und danke für eure Geduld, ich weiß, ich bin nicht die schnellste Schreiberin!  
Besonderen Dank an alle neuen Leser, die durch das Forum auf mich aufmerksam geworden sind, fühlt euch geknuddelt, ich hoff, ihr lest auch weiter!  
Bitte schreibt auch weiterhin so liebe Reviews, egal, ob euch das Kapitel gefällt oder ob ihr Kritik habt!  
Achja, und noch was, mir ist beim letzten Kapitel ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen, ich hab vergessen, dass Remus den Trank schon in der Woche vor Vollmond einnehmen muss. Ich hab das jetzt geändert!  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 15**  
Wunderschöne Vollmondnacht

Als er die große Halle betrat, saßen alle anderen Lehrer schon beim Frühstück. Auch er nahm am Tisch Platz und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Er warf einen Blick zu Snape, der an diesem Morgen genau so griesgrämig aussah wie immer. Um nicht sofort mit ihm reden zu müssen, widmete er sich zuerst dem Tagespropheten. Er konnte sich aber kaum auf die Zeitung konzentrieren, immer wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem bevorstehenden Gespräch mit Snape.

Er legte die Zeitung aus der Hand. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es blieb ihm ja doch nicht erspart, mit Snape zu reden. Warum hatte er eigentlich solche Angst davor? Snape konnte doch gar nicht ablehnen, den Trank zu brauen, schließlich war es Dumbledores Anweisung.

Er beschloss, es hinter sich zu bringen. Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und steuerte auf Snapes Platz zu. „Severus..", begann er etwas zögernd.

„Was ist los, Lupin?", blaffte ihn dieser unhöflich an.

Remus ließ sich nichts von dem Ärger, der ihn ihm aufkam, anmerken, sondern blieb weiter freundlich: „Hat Professor Dumbledore schon mit Ihnen über den Trank geredet, den sie für mich brauen sollten?"

„In der Tat, das hat er", sagte Snape grinsend, während seine Augen Remus böse anfunkelten. Scheinbar gefiel ihm die Macht, die er durch seine Fähigkeit, diesen Trank zu brauen, über seinen Kontrahenten hatte. „Und ich werde den Trank heute Abend brauen", fuhr er fort, „Sie werden ihn übermorgen pünktlich einnehmen können. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ein Unglück geschieht."

Bei den letzten Worten lief Remus ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Snape hatte ihn erbarmungslos daran erinnert, wie sehr er von ihm abhängig war. Erstens brauchte er diesen Trank, und zweitens kannte Snape ein Geheimnis, das Remus seinen Job kosten würde, wenn es bekannt wurde. Genau deswegen blieb Remus freundlich, auch wenn er Snape am liebsten angeschrieen hätte.

Stattdessen sagte er nur: „Vielen Dank, das ist überaus nett von Ihnen" Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, denn der Appetit war ihm bei diesem Gespräch vergangen.

In seinem Büro angekommen ließ er sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder. Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Büro wandern. Hier würde er also in Zukunft die Vollmondnächte verbringen. Es war ein schöner Raum, aber doch ein Arbeits- und kein Wohnraum. In einer Ecke stand ein Käfig, in der anderen ein Aquarium, Dinge, die er mitgebracht hatte, um die verschiedensten dunklen Geschöpfe unterzubringen, bis er sie im Unterricht verwendete. An einer Wand stand ein großes Bücherregal, das vom Boden bis zur Decke mit dicken Schmökern über die Verteidigungsmaßnahmen gegen schwarze Geschöpfe und Flüche gefüllt war. Einen Großteil des Raumes nahm der Schreibtisch ein, der Platz für etliche Bücher und Pergamentrollen bot. Der Raum war ohne Frage ideal zum Arbeiten, aber Remus konnte sich Zimmer vorstellen, die viel besser geeignet waren, die Nacht dort zu verbringen

Eigentlich würde er in den Vollmondnächte lieber in seinem Zimmer bleiben. Er beschloss, Dumbledore zu fragen, ob das auch möglich sei. Da kam ihm eine noch bessere Idee. Er dachte an den Raum, den er an seinem ersten Morgen entdeckt hatte. Der kleine Raum mit der breiten Fensterfront musste perfekt sein für eine Vollmondnacht. Er könnte sich dort auf einem der Kissen zusammenrollen und den Lauf des Mondes beobachten. Er würde Dumbledore bitten, die Nächte seiner Verwandlungen in diesem Zimmer verbringen zu können.

Remus verzog das Gesicht. Der Wolfsbanntrank schmeckte ungefähr wie ein Gemisch aus faulen Eiern und Stinkkäse. Aber der Gedanke an eine ruhige Vollmondnacht ließ ihn seinen Ekel überwinden, und er nahm einen großen Schluck. Nach fünf Minuten hatte er es geschafft, er stellte den leeren Becher zur Seite, erleichtert, dass dies der letzte Trank in diesem Monat gewesen war. Eine Woche lang hatte er dieses schreckliche Gebräu jeden Tag einnehmen müssen, dafür würde er heute Abend, wenn der Mond aufging und er sich verwandelte, bei Verstand bleiben. Er gestand es sich nur ungern ein, aber er war Snape dankbar dafür, dass dieser ihm das ermöglichte.

Er dachte an die Planung für den heutigen Abend. Nach dem Abendessen würde er sich auf den Weg in den Panorama-Raum machen, wie er den halbkreisförmigen Raum mit der Fensterfront nannte. Dumbledore war mit der Idee, diesen Raum zu benutzen, einverstanden gewesen. Er war ihm sogar entgegengekommen und hatte ihm einen Schlüssel gegeben, damit er den Raum zusperren konnte. Außerdem hatte er versprochen, einigen Hauselfen aufzutragen, den Raum rechtzeitig zu heizen, damit er es auch warm hatte.

Remus war gerührt über alles, was der Schulleiter für ihn tat, er hatte ihn nicht nur eingestellt, obwohl er ein Werwolf war, er tat auch alles in seiner Macht stehende, um ihm sein Schicksal zu erleichtern. Er musste an seine Schulzeit denken, die er auch Dumbledore zu verdanken hatte, erst er hatte es ihm ermöglicht, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Es schmerzte ihm bei dem Gedanken, dass er Dumbledores Vertrauen missbraucht hatte, dass er sich nicht an dessen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gehalten hatte, nur um sich mit seinen Freunden zu amüsieren.

Und doch wusste er, dass er jederzeit wieder so handeln würde. Er wollte einfach nicht auf die Vollmondnächte verzichten, die er mit seinen Freunden verbracht hatte, sie waren einfach zu schön gewesen. Er wünschte, er könnte diesen Vertrauensbruch wieder gut machen, aber er wusste nicht, wie. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er Dumbledore vielleicht doch davon erzählen sollte, dass Sirius ein Animagus war, so würde er vielleicht ein bisschen dessen, was er damals getan hatte, wettmachen. Aber das brachte er einfach nicht fertig, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieses Wissen vielleicht über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnte.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit, zum Abendessen zu gehen. Er stand auf, verließ sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Beim Abendessen hatte er kaum Appetit, er war unruhig und neugierig auf die Wirkung des Trankes. Alle fünf Minuten warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr, um ja nicht zu spät in den Panorama-Raum zu kommen. Kaum hatte er die Nachspeise gegessen, schob er den Teller von sich und stand auf. Er murmelte seinen Kollegen einen Gruß zu und verließ die Halle.

Er fand den Raum auf Anhieb wieder. Als er durch die niedrige Tür trat, musste er zuerst geblendet die Augen schließen. Die Abendsonne stand schon sehr tief, und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich seine Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnt haben. Dann aber war er überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Die Sonne war nicht mehr sehr viel vom Horizont entfernt, ihr rotes Licht spiegelte sich im See, dessen Oberfläche völlig glatt war. Aus dem Schornstein von Hagrids Hütte stieg Rauch auf, etwas davon entfernt konnte er eine Koppel sehen, auf der einige Hippogreife im Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen spielten. Auf dem Quidditchfeld trainierte eine Mannschaft eifrig.

Die Sonne sank immer tiefer und war schließlich verschwunden. Nun würde bald der Mond aufgehen. Remus blickte sich im Raum um. Die Hauselfen hatten im Kamin ein Feuer entfacht, das den Raum jetzt, wo es draußen langsam dunkel wurde, matt erhellte. Außerdem waren die Fenster frisch geputzt, und in einer Ecke stand eine Schüssel mit Wasser für den Fall, dass er durstig wurde.

Remus machte es sich auf einem der Kissen bequem und wartete auf den Mondaufgang. Draußen wurde es zunächst immer dunkler, die Quidditchspieler beendeten ihr Training und machten sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Da sah er, wie hinter dem verbotenen Wald ein heller Zipfel hervorkam. Der Mond ging auf. Gleichzeitig fühlte er am ganzen Körper ein seltsames Kribbeln, ihm wurde schwindlig und in seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, hatte er Wolfsgestalt angenommen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er sich bei vollem Verstand verwandelt. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass seine Sinne immer noch die eines Menschen waren, nicht wie üblich viel schärfer.

Er rollte sich auf einem Kissen ein und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Mond war nun schon in seiner ganzen Größe zu sehen, als große, runde Scheibe hing er knapp über den Bäumen des Waldes. Remus konnte auch schon einige Sterne erkennen, die am Himmel funkelten. Er hatte Glück, die Nacht war wolkenlos und der Anblick des Himmels wunderschön. Lang hatte er keinen solchen Himmel mehr gesehen, seit Ewigkeiten hatte er den Anblick des Mondes nicht mehr so genießen können. Deswegen wurde ihm auch nicht langweilig dabei, dem Mond bei seiner langsamen Wanderung über den Himmel zuzusehen.

Während der Mond immer höher stieg und sein weißes Licht die Ländereien erhellte, dachte er wieder einmal an alles Schöne, was er hier erlebt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Vollmondnächte mit seinen Freunde, aber auch an den Tag, als er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Der Anblick des Schlosses war überwältigend gewesen, als er gemeinsam mit James, Siris und Peter den See in dem kleinen Boot überquert hatte. Sogar James und Sirius, die die ganze Fahrt lang geplappert und gekichert hatte, waren sprachlos gewesen, so sehr hatte sie der Anblick beeindruckt.

Er musste auch an den letzten Tag seiner Schulzeit denken, als es in Hogwarts ein großes Abschlussfest seines Jahrgangs gegeben hatte. Das Fest hatte im Freien stattgefunden, an den Ufern des Sees. Es war eine warme Juninacht gewesen. Nachdem Dumbledore ihnen ihre UTZ-Urkunden überreicht hatte, und jedem gratuliert hatte, war noch bis in die Morgenstunden gefeiert worden. Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht hatten James, Sirius, Peter, Lily und er die anderen Feiernden verlassen und einen Spaziergang gemacht. Auf einem Hügel mit Blick auf den See hatten sie sich ins Gras gesetzt und über die Zukunft geredet.

_Sie alle wollten sich dem Orden des Phönix anschließen und Voldemort bekämpfen, der damals zwar noch nicht an der Höhe seiner Macht war, aber schon Angst und Schrecken verbreitete. Dumbledore hatte ihnen und einigen ihrer Schulkollegen vor kurzem von diesem Widerstandsorden erzählt, und sie hatten sofort gewusst, dass sie diesem Orden beitreten wollten. James und Sirius wollten außerdem Auroren werden, was bei ihrem Talent auch kein Problem sein würde. Peter war noch unschlüssig, er hatte nicht die erforderten UTZe für die Aurorenausbildung erreicht, wusste aber auch sonst nicht, was er tun wollte. Remus schließlich hatte Probleme, einen Job zu finden, weil er ein Werwolf war, und die meisten Arbeitgeber ihn deswegen nicht einstellen würden. Lily schließlich wollte Heilerin werden, sie würde schon in der nächsten Woche mit ihrer Ausbildung in St. Mungos beginnen. Alle waren überzeugt davon, dass sie für diese Arbeit wie geschaffen war, außerdem würden Heilerfähigkeiten auch dem Orden äußerst wichtig sein._

_Nachdem sie über ihre zukünftigen Jobs geredet hatten, schwiegen sie für einen Moment, jeder von ihnen hing seinen Gedanken nach. Dann flüsterte James Lily etwas ins Ohr, nahm sie an der Hand und sagte zu den anderen: „Entschuldigt uns für einen Moment, wir sind gleich zurück!"_

_Dann gingen die beiden Hand in Hand den Hügel hinunter und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, sagte Sirius seufzend: „Was für ein süßes Paar!"_

„_Da hast du recht!", meinte Remus, „Wer von uns hätte das noch vor einem Jahr gedacht?"_

_Die anderen lächelten, sie wussten genau, was er meinte. Noch bis vor einem Jahr hatte Lily James wie die Pest gehasst. Er hatte sie schon damals beinahe jeden Tag gefragt, ja fast angebettelt, ob sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte, doch sie hatte ihn immer abblitzen lassen. Erst im vergangenen Herbst hatte sich irgendetwas zwischen den beiden verändert, es hatte damit angefangen, dass die beiden auf einmal viel freundlicher zueinander waren und einander nicht mehr aufzogen. Kurz vor Weihnachten waren die beiden dann schließlich ein Paar geworden, und seither waren sie unzertrennlich. Alle beneideten die beiden, sogar Sirius, der zwar der Schwarm aller Mädchen war, aber noch nie eine ernste Beziehung gehabt hatte. _

_Remus, Sirius und Peter schwiegen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, langsam machte sich bei ihnen auch Müdigkeit bemerkbar. Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme von hinten: „Na, ihr Langweiler, wisst ihr euch ohne mich gar nichts anzufangen?"Sie schnellten herum und blickten James ins Gesicht, der bis über beide Ohren grinste. Etwas hinter ihm stand Lily, die auch im ganzen Gesicht strahlte._

„_Na, wieder zurück von eurem Rendezvous im Mondenschein?", erwiderte Sirius lachend. _

„_Ja, und wir haben Neuigkeiten für euch!", antworte James, immer noch grinsend. Alle warteten gespannt, was er zu sagen hatte. James holte tief Luft und verkündete: „Lily und ich werden nächstes Jahr heiraten!"_

_Für kurze Zeit war es Mucksmäuschen still, nur vom See war leise die Musik des Festes zu hören. Dann stieß Sirius einen Schrei aus und fiel seinem besten Freund um den Hals. Auch Remus und Peter umarmten das glückliche Paar und gratulierten zur Verlobung. Wenig später ließen sie die beiden mit ihrem Glück allein und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Fest._

Remus lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung, das war zweifellos einer der schönsten Momente seiner Schulzeit gewesen. Der Mond hatte mittlerweile seinen höchsten Punkt erreicht und langsam fühlte er sich schläfrig. Das warme Feuer verstärkte seine Müdigkeit noch, und bald war er eingeschlafen.

Er wurde vom ersten Sonnenstrahl des nächsten Tages geweckt, der ihn an der Nase kitzelte. Er hatte wieder seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen und lag auf dem Boden auf den Kissen. Er streckte sich und blickte sich verschlafen um. Die Sonne war gerade über den Horizont gestiegen, alles lag noch still und friedlich vor ihm. Neben der Tür entdeckte er ein Tablett. Darauf stand eine Kanne mit Kakao, ein großer Becher und ein Korb mit frischen Croissants gefüllt. Daneben lag eine Pergamentrolle. Er öffnete sie und las die Nachricht, die darauf geschrieben stand:

_Guten Morgen, Remus!_

_Ich hoffe, du hattest eine angenehme Nacht. Vielleicht willst du dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen, deswegen habe ich dir das Frühstück geschickt, damit du es gemütlich bei dir einnehmen kannst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Verwundert legte er die Nachricht beiseite, Dumbledore dachte wirklich an alles. Er fühlte tiefe Zuneigung zu diesem alten Mann. Er musste unbedingt daran denken, sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Dumbledore hatte Recht, ein bisschen Erholung konnte ihm nicht schaden. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht so erschöpft wie sonst nach Vollmondnächten, aber er hatte in der Nacht sehr wenig geschlafen und ihm war noch etwas schwindlig von seiner Verwandlung. Dankbar nahm er sich ein Croissant und einen Becher mit Kakao und ließ sich wieder in ein Kissen sinken, um den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachte, während er frühstückte.


	17. 16 Besuch von Harry

So, nach laaanger Zeit hab ich mich mal wieder an meinen PC gesetzt und ein neues Kapitel geschrieben. Ich weiß, es hat furchtbar lang gedauert, hoffentlich habt ihr es inzwischen nicht aufgegeben, auf neue Kapitel von mir zu warten...  
Ich werde mich bemühen, in nächster Zeit schneller zu sein, kann aber nichts versprechen, hab in der Schule furchtbar viel zu tun und brauch immer einen relativ freien Nachmittag, um mich meiner Fanfic zu widmen. Ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter!  
Schreibt mit bitte Reviews, ich würde gern wissen, was ihr denkt. Und ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an alle, die das schon so fleißig getan haben, ich freu mich über jedes einzelne Review!  
So, jetzt wünsch ich auch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 16**  
Besuch von Harry

Nach dieser Vollmondnacht ging für Remus wieder alles seinen gewohnten Gang. An den Wochentagen unterrichtete er mit Freude, an den Wochenenden las er entweder oder unternahm lange Spaziergänge. Draußen wurde es immer kälter, die Blätter an den Bäumen begannen sich zu verfärben. Im Handumdrehen war auch der Oktober fast vorbei.  
Am Abend vor Halloween saß Remus in seinem Büro und verbesserte Aufsätze seiner Schüler. Er blickte auf die Uhr, Snape musste jeden Augenblick kommen und ihm den Wolfsbanntrank bringen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass seit der ersten Vollmondnacht in Hogwarts schon drei Wochen vergangen waren, die Zeit war wie im Flug verstrichen. Er war nun schon beinahe zwei Monate wieder hier.

Remus dachte zurück, wie sehr die Entscheidung, Dumbledores Angebot anzunehmen, sein Leben verändert hatte. Er hatte endlich einen Job, der ihn glücklich machte, die Vollmondnächte bedeuteten für ihn keine Qualen mehr. Allerdings hatte er auch Snape wiedergetroffen, ein Wiedersehen, auf das er gerne verzichtet hätte. Er war Severus, wie er sich bemühte ihn zu nennen, zwar dankbar, dass dieser den Wolfsbanntrank für ihn zubereitete, und dieser erfüllte diese Aufgabe gewissenhaft und brachte ihm in der Woche vor Vollmond jeden Abend ohne Aufforderung einen Becher davon, aber in dessen Augen konnte Remus doch sehen, dass dieser ihn hasste und ihm nur half, weil Dumbledore es so angeordnet hatte. Wenn er den Hass in Snapes Augen sah, fiel es ihm schwer, sich um ein kollegiales Verhältnis, wie Dumbledore es von ihnen erwartete, zu bemühen.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür, und kurz darauf trat Snape ins Zimmer, einen Becher Wolfsbanntrank in der Hand. „Ah, danke schön!", bedankte sich Remus bei seinem Kollegen, worauf dieser ein „Gern geschehen" murmelte, aber jeder der beiden wussten, dass die freundlichen Worte nur Fassade waren.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Schüler, anders als an anderen Samstagen, erstaunlich früh auf den Beinen. Remus war zuerst verwundert, normalerweise waren die meisten Hogwartsschüler am Wochenende richtige Morgenmuffel, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass für diesen Tag ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geplant war. Lächelnd erinnerte er sich an die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden während seiner Schulzeit und konnte gut verstehen, dass sich die meisten Schüler dieses Ereignis nicht entgehen lassen wollten. Für Harrys Jahrgang würde es der erste Besuch in dem Zaubererdorf sein, und er freute sich für die Drittklassler bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er und seine Freunde das erste Mal ins Dorf gehen durften.

Für ihn bedeutete der Ausflug allerdings einen ruhigen Tag, außer den Erst- und Zweitklasslern würden wohl kaum Schüler im Schloss bleiben. Er würde den Tag gemütlich in seinem Büro verbringen und Dinge erledigen, die er schon länger aufgeschoben hatte. Am Abend würde dann das große Halloweenfest stattfinden, das für ihn als Schüler immer der Höhepunkt des Schuljahres gewesen war. Bei dem Gedanken an das Festessen lief ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen, allerdings würde die Stimmung unter den Schülern nach dem Hogsmeade-Ausflug wohl sehr ausgelassen sein, nicht zuletzt dank des Butterbiers aus den _Drei Besen_, und es war nicht auszuschließen, dass ein paar der bei _Zonkos_ erworbenen Scherzartikel noch am selben Abend getestet wurden. Trotz allem freute er sich auf das Fest. Auch wenn die übermütige Stimmung der Schüler für einen Lehrer bei weitem nicht so angenehm war wie für die Schüler selbst, genoss er sie trotzdem, da sie ihn an die vielen glücklichen Stunden seiner Jugend erinnerte.

Nach und nach leerte sich die große Halle, bis alle Schüler sich auf den Weg ins Dorf oder ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gemacht haben. Auch Remus machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte er damit, gewissenhaft die Aufsätze seiner Schüler zu verbessern. Im großen und ganzen war er mit ihren Leistungen sehr zufrieden, die meisten gaben sich große Mühe. Natürlich waren auch einige Aufsätze darunter, die aussahen, als wären sie fünf Minuten vor Beginn der Stunde in größter Hast geschrieben worden, allerdings stellten diese eher die Ausnahme da.

Als er alle Aufsätze verbessert hatte, stellte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr überrascht fest, dass es schon viel später war, als er angenommen hatte. Ihm fiel ein, dass er in zehn Minuten in der Eingangshalle eine Lieferung annehmen musste, er hatte bei _Hermes,_ dem magischen Versandhaus, einen Grindeloh als Anschauungsobjekt für den Unterricht bestellt. Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle, wo ein junger Mann in der Uniform des Versandsdienstes schon auf ihn wartete. Die Sandalen an seinen Füßen wirkten lächerlich, schließlich war es Ende Oktober schon etwas zu kalt für Sandalen, aber Remus wusste, dass diese Schuhe es den Boten ermöglichten, sich sehr schnell fortzubewegen. Sie wurden oft anstelle des Apparierens verwendet, entweder, wenn das Apparieren am Zielort wie in Hogwarts nicht möglich war, oder auch, wenn die zu transportierende Ware zu heikel war, um damit zu apparieren.

Remus ging auf den jungen Mann zu. „Grüß Gott, Remus Lupin ist mein Name, ich nehme an, diese Lieferung ist für mich?", begrüßte er ihn und zeigte auf das große Paket mit der Aufschrift „Achtung, zerbrechlich".

„Ja, richtig", antwortete der Bote, „Sie brauchen nur mehr zu unterschreiben, dann können Sie es mitnehmen. Die Bezahlung wird vom Schulkonto abgezogen." Er reiche Remus ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder.

Remus unterschrieb und reichte dem jungen Mann das Pergament. Dieser bedankte sich und verließ das Schloss. Remus blickte ihm nach, wie er sich in Windeseile davoneilte. Dann sprach er einen Schwebezauber über das Paket und manövrierte es vorsichtig in sein Büro. Dort angekommen entfernte er die Verpackung und schob das große Aquarium mit dem Grindeloh in eine Ecke. Stolz betrachtete er die Kreatur, dieser Grindeloh war ein tolles Vorzeigeexemplar. Er freute sich schon darauf, ihn am Donnerstag der Klasse zu zeigen. Er überlegte, was er als nächstes tun wollte und entschloss sich dazu, eines seiner Bücher zu lesen. Er wollte gerade die Tür zu seinem Büro schließen, um wirklich ungestört zu sein, doch da sah er Harry am Ende des Gangs. Er wunderte sich, was Harry hier machte. Warum war er nicht wie alle anderen in Hogsmeade, und warum war er ganz allein? Normalerweise war er doch ständig mit Ron und Hermine unterwegs, ganz selten traf man einen der drei alleine an. Er erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen, das er Dumbledore bei seiner Ankunft gegeben hatte, und beschloss, ein bisschen mit dem Jungen zu reden.

„Harry?", rief er ihm nach. Der schwarzhaarige Junge drehte sich erstaunt um und kam zurück. „Was machst du denn so ganz alleine?", fragte Remus freundlich, „Wo sind Ron und Hermine".

„Hogsmeade", sagte Harry in einem Ton, der zu gleichmütig klang, um echt zu sein. Remus spürte, dass Harry nicht darüber reden wollte, und fragte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen fragte er ihn, ob er sich den Grindeloh ansehen wolle, der gerade geliefert worden war. Harry zeigte sich neugierig und folgte Remus in sein Büro. Remus deutete auf das Aquarium in der Ecke und erklärte Harry, worauf man im Kampf mit Grindelohs aufpassen musste. Da Harry nicht so schien, als hätte er etwas besonderes vor, lud er ihn ein, eine Tasse Tee mit ihm zu trinken. Der Junge wirte etwas verlegen, nahm die Einladung allerdings an und nahm am Schreibtisch Platz, während Remus den Tee zubereitete. Als er zwei Teebeutel aus einer Blechdose nahm, musste er an etwas denken, das Minerva McGonagall ihm vor einiger Zeit erzählt hatte. Die ältere Lehrerin war außer sich gewesen, dass ihre Kollegin, die Wahrsagen unterrichtete die Remus noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, Harry anhand von Teeblättern seinen Tod vorhergesagt hatte. Die ganze Klasse sei darauf so verwirrt und aufgekratzt gewesen, dass sie sich absolut nicht auf die Verwandlungsstunde konzentrieren konnte.

„Ich habe leider nur Teebeutel – aber du hast von Teeblättern im Moment ohnehin genug, nehme ich an!", sagte er schmunzelnd. Auf Harrys erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck fügte er hinzu: „Professor McGonagall hat mir davon erzählt. Du machst dir doch deswegen keine Sorgen?"

„Nein, nein", winkte Harry ab, doch Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass der Junge gerne mehr gesagt hätte, sich aber nicht dazu überwinden konnte.

„Gibt er irgendein Problem, Harry?", fragte er in väterlichem Ton.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung!", sagte Harry, doch er sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sondern widmete sich seiner Teetasse und ließ seinen Blick dann auf das Aquarium in der Ecke gleiten. Remus wollte schon noch einmal nachfragen, als Harry plötzlich sagte: „Doch. Erinnern sie sich noch an den Tag, an dem wir gegen den Irrwicht gekämpft haben?"

Remus war überrascht. Er hätte mit etwas anderem gerechnet, hatte gedacht, dass Harry vielleicht Angst hatte, möglicherweise hatte er von irgendeiner Seite erfahren, dass Sirius Black hinter ihm her war, oder er hatte Streit mit Ron und Hermine und war deswegen nicht mit den beiden in Hogsmeade. Deswegen antwortete er nur zögerlich: „Ja, wieso?"

„Warum haben Sie mich nicht mit dem Irrwicht kämpfen lassen?", fragte Harry. In seiner Stimme lag ein leichter Vorwurf.

Remus seufzte. Natürlich, er hatte erwartet, dass Harry sich diese Frage stellen würde. Aber war es nicht klar, warum er nicht wollte, dass der Irrwicht die Gestalt von demjenigen annahm, vor dem Harry die größte Angst hatte? „Ich dachte, das liegt auf der Hand", sagte er.

Harry schien allerdings nicht zu verstehen, und fragte noch einmal: „Warum?"

Remus seufzte. Offenbar dachte Harry wirklich, er hielt ihn für einen Schwächling. Also setzte er zu einer Erklärung an: „Nun, ich dachte, wenn der Irrwicht sich mit dir zuwendet, würde er die Gestalt von Lord Voldemort annehmen." Auf Harrys Gesicht machte sich Verblüffung breit, scheinbar hatte er daran überhaupt nicht gedacht. Remus fuhr nachdenklich fort: „Offenbar lag ich da falsch, aber ich dachte, wenn Lord Voldemort im Lehrerzimmer auftaucht, würden die Schüler sicher in Panik ausbrechen. Das wollte ich nicht riskieren."

Harry sagte leise: „Ich habe nicht an Voldemort gedacht. Ich dachte an einen von diesen Dementoren."

„Ich verstehe", meinte Remus nachdenklich. Das hatte er nicht gedacht. Er hatte geglaubt, es sei selbstverständlich, dass Harrys Irrwicht die Gestalt Voldemorts annehmen würde, schließlich war ihm Harry in den vergangenen beiden Jahren zweimal nur knapp entkommen. Aber scheinbar hatten die Dementoren einen schlimmeren Eindruck auf den Jungen hinterlassen, als er vermutet hatte. „Nun, nun.. ich bin beeindruckt!", sagte er aufrichtig, „Das heißt, wovor du am meisten Angst hast, ist die Angst selbst. Sehr weise, Harry!" Dieses Kompliment schien Harry etwas verlegen zu machen, denn er versteckte sich hinter seiner Tasse und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Deswegen sprach Remus weiter. „Du hast also gedacht, ich würde dich nicht für fähig halten, gegen einen Irrwicht zu kämpfen?"

„Ja", sagte Harry, und man sah im an, dass damit eine Last von seinem Schultern fiel. Scheinbar hatte ihn der Gedanke, sein Lehrer würde ihn für schwach halten, sehr bedrückt. „Professor Lupin, Sie kennen diese Dementoren..."

Aber was Harry noch hatte sagen wollen, konnte Remus nur erahnen, denn in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Türe und Severus Snape trat ein, der ihm den Wolfsbanntrank brachte. Remus fiel auf, dass Snape Harry mit dem gleichen Blick bedachte wie ihn selbst, anscheinend konnte der Zaubertranklehrer Harry genauso wenig leiden wie ihn. In diesem Moment war er froh, dass er selbst nicht Snapes Schüler war, sondern sein Kollege. Er und Snape wechselten die üblichen höflichen Floskeln, bevor sich der Zaubertrankmeister wieder auf den Weg in seine Verließe machte. Remus fiel auf, dass Harry den Becher in seiner Hand mit misstrauischem Blick beobachtete, und erklärte: „Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit etwas angegriffen gefühlt. Professor Snape war so freundlich, mir diesen außerordentlich schweren Trank zu brauen, ich bin leider nicht sehr gut im Brauen von Zaubertränken. Dieser hier ist der einzige, der mir hilft, leider schmeckt er scheußlich!" Er nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht.

Harry wirkte auf einmal sehr nervös und meinte: „Professor Snape ist sehr an den dunklen Künsten interessiert. Manche glauben, er würde alles tun, um Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu werden."

Remus wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Harry befürchtete also, Snape wolle ihn vergiften. Einerseits freute er sich darüber, dass Harry sich um ihn sorgte, außerdem machte es ihn auch froh, mit seinen Problemen mit Snape nicht alleine zu sein. Natürlich war Snape bei vielen Schülern nicht gerade beliebt, er konnte sich noch gut an Nevilles Irrwicht erinnern, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Spannung zwischen Snape und Harry etwas persönlicheres war als nur der Unterricht, schließlich war Harry der Sohn von Snapes ehemaligen Erzfeind. Aber andererseits fühlte er, dass es nicht richtig war, die Feindschaft zwischen Snape und Harry noch weiter zu schüren, indem er so tat, als schenke er Harrys Verdacht Glauben. Schließlich bedeutete der Wolfsbanntrank eine unheimliche Erleichterung für ihn, und es wäre undankbar, das nicht zu würdigen.  
Deshalb trank er den Becher in einem Zug leer und meinte dann: „Nun, ich werde wohl noch etwas arbeiten müssen. Wir sehen uns beim Festessen!"

„Gut", sagte Harry, stellte sein Tasse ab und erhob sich. Er verabschiedete sich und verließ das Büro. Remus saß noch lange an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte über das Gespräch mit Harry nach. Es tat ihm Leid, dass er sich nicht länger mit dem Jungen unterhalten hatte, er hätte gerne noch etwas mit ihm geredet und ihn etwas näher kennen gelernt. Aber nachdem Harry seinen Verdacht über Snape geäußert hatte, hatte sich Remus nicht mehr in der Lage gefühlt, das Gespräch auf dieser Basis fortzusetzen. Zu sehr verwirrten ihn seine eigenen Gefühle Snape gegenüber, einerseits Dankbarkeit wegen des Wolfsbanntrankes und andererseits die alte Feindschaft, und zu sehr hatte ihn Harrys Verhalten gegenüber Snape an James erinnert.


	18. 17 Halloween

So meine Lieben, ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert, tut mir echt furchtbar Leid! Ich weiß nicht, was los war, irgendwie hatte ich teils wenig Zeit, teils wusste ich auch nicht, wie ich weiterschreiben sollte. Ich hatte dieses Kapitel schon zum Teil begonnen, und dann kam ich an eine Stelle, wo ich nicht weiter wusste. Jetzt hab ich's aber doch geschafft, an dieser Stelle ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an Landro alias Tobias, der mich gestern dazu gebracht hat, einen neuen Anlauf zu nehmen und mich auch mit ein paar Ideen versorgt hat! Danke! Ich hoff es interessiert euch überhaupt noch, wie es weitergeht. Wenn ja, dann würde ich mich über ein paar Reviews riesig freuen! Auf diesem Weg auch ein ganz liebes Danke an alle, die bis jetzt schon reviewt waren, und noch mal Entschuldigung, dass es so lang gedauert hat! So, jetzt will ich euch auch nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten! Viel Spaß!

** Kapitel 17**  
Halloween

Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachte Remus in seinem Büro, wo er den Unterricht für die kommende Woche vorbereitete. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel, und er hörte auch immer mehr Schüler auf den Gängen, die schon von Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt waren. Er selbst verspürte schon leichten Hunger, zum Glück dauerte es nicht mehr allzu lange bis zum Festessen.

Mit Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Halloweenfest machte er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Schon in der Eingangshalle konnte er die fröhlichen und ausgelassenen Stimmen der Schüler hören. Die Halle selbst war passend für das große Fest dekoriert: Die Beleuchtung kam aus zahlreichen mit Kerzen gefüllten Kürbissen, außerdem schwirrten Fledermäuse durch die Luft. Remus durchquerte die Halle und steuerte auf den Lehrertisch zu, wo er sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz niederließ.

Der Abend verlief fröhlich. Das Essen war noch besser, als er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Er aß soviel, bis er sich kaum noch rühren konnte, und führte nebenbei interessante und unterhaltsame Gespräche mit seinen Kollegen. Bei der fröhlichen Feststimmung gelang es ihm sogar, Snapes bitterböse Blicke komplett zu ignorieren. Das Fest dauerte lange, aber nachdem die Abschlussvorführung der Hogwartsgeister vorübergegangen war, brachen die Schüler langsam auf und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Auch die ersten der Lehrer begannen, sich zu verabschieden, bis nur mehr Remus, McGonagall, Dumbledore und Snape übrig waren. Gerade wollte auch Remus sich verabschieden, als ein sehr verschreckt aussehender Zweitklassler in die Halle gelaufen kam.

„Professor Dumbledore", keuchte er außer Atem, „Bitte, kommen sie schnell zum Eingang des Gryffindor-Turms! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit der fetten Dame!"

Dumbledores Miene verfinsterte sich ein bisschen, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich ein besseres Ende des Abends erwartet, aber er erhob sich sofort und eilte aus der Halle, während der Schüler, der noch immer atemlos war, etwas ratlos in der Halle zurückblieb.

„Wir sollten wohl auch nachsehen, was passiert ist!", meinte McGonagall und erhob sich. Die anderen beiden stimmten ihr zu und folgten ihr zum Gryffindor-Turm. Dort angekommen sahen sie eine große Schülermasse, die sich um den Schulleiter drängte, der vor dem Eingangsporträt stand. Als sie näher kamen, machten die Schüler den Weg frei, sodass Remus sehen konnte, was passiert war. Das Bild war aufgeschlitzt, die fette Dame aus dem Porträt geflohen. Remus lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Schon zu seiner Schulzeit war die fette Dame die Wächterin der Gryffindor-Turms gewesen, und sie hatte die nächtlichen Ausflüge der Rumtreiber nie verraten. Und jetzt hatte sie jemand angegriffen...

Er versank etwas in Gedanken, und schreckte erst hoch, als er bemerkte, wie Dumbledore Peeves befragte: „Hat sie gesagt, wer es war?"

Remus beobachtete den Poltergeist mit angehaltenem Atem. Peeves schien Gefallen daran zu finden, auf diese Weise im Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses zu stehen, denn er verkündete erfreut: „O ja, Herr Professor Doktor Dumbledore. Er wurde sehr zornig, als sie ihn nicht einlassen wollte, verstehen Sie. Übles Temperament hat er, dieser Sirius Black."

Remus schien das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren, er war vor Schock wie gelähmt. Sirius war in der Schule, oder zumindest war er hier gewesen. Es war nicht auszudenken, was passieren hätte können, wenn die Schüler nicht beim Halloween-Fest gewesen wären. Und es war seine Schuld. Er hätte Dumbledore sofort zu Schulbeginn alles erzählen müssen, er hätte sich nicht durch Feigheit dazu verleiten lassen dürfen, das Leben der Schüler und vor allem das von Harry aufs Spiel zu setzen. Hatte er sich nicht vorgenommen, sich um Harry zu kümmern? Hatte er es nicht sogar Dumbledore versprochen? Gehörte zu diesen Pflichten nicht auch, alles nur mögliche zu tun, um Harry vor diesem Verrückten zu schützen? Ja gehörte es nicht überhaupt zu seiner Verantwortung als Lehrer, für die Sicherheit der Schüler zu sorgen? Nicht nur Harry war in Gefahr, Sirius hatte schon vor 12 Jahren bewiesen, dass es ihm egal war, wie viele Menschen er tötete, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Wie hatte er nur so feige sein können, dass es ihm wichtiger war, was jemand anderer von ihm hielt, als dass Hogwarts sicher vor Sirius Black war? Nur einem glücklichen Zufall war es zu verdanken, dass heute niemand zu Schaden gekommen war. So etwas durfte nie wieder vorkommen! Er würde Dumbledore noch in dieser Nacht alles gestehen, und wenn ihm das seinen Job kosten würde! Aber er würde warten, bis er den Schulleiter alleine sprechen konnte, er wollte nicht vor allen anderen darüber reden.

Er blickte auf und stellte fest, dass er fast alleine am Gang war. Die Schüler, Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer waren verschwunden, nur mehr einer war da: Severus Snape.

„Na, hast du dich schon vom Schock erholt, dass euer so toller Plan misslungen ist, Werwolf?", sagte er mit einem hasserfüllten Gesicht.

Remus verstand im ersten Moment nicht, was sein Erzfeind damit meinte.

„Was... Welcher Plan? Wovon sprichst du?", stammelte er verwirrt.

„Stell dich nicht so dumm, Monster. Glaubst du, ich hätte dich nicht durchschaut? Es war doch von Anfang an klar, warum du wieder nach Hogwarts wolltest. Jetzt, wo es deinem Kumpel endlich gelungen ist, aus Azkaban auszubrechen. Natürlich kommt ihm da ein Verbündeter in Hogwarts gerade recht", fuhr Snape fort, während aus seinen Augen der blanke Hass sprach.

„Hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn, Severus!", unterbrach ihn Remus zornig, „Du weißt genau, dass Black uns alle getäuscht hat, und dass ich ihn hasse für das, was er getan hat. Er hat meine besten Freunde getötet! Wie könnte ich da-"

„Spiel jetzt ruhig den Verletzten, mich täuscht du damit nicht. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore auf die Masche hereingefallen ist, dass er dir traut, aber deswegen muss ich das noch lange nicht tun. Ich habe Dumbledore von Anfang an davon abgeraten, einen Werwolf auf die Schüler loszulassen, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören. Das war ja schon damals dasselbe, als du mich fast zerfleischt hättest. Wahrscheinlich war das schon damals ein Plan von dir und Black, irgendjemand musste dir ja Beute verschaffen!"

Remus spürte sein Gesicht vor Zorn rot anlaufen. „Ach, darauf willst du hinaus!", fuhr er Snape an, „Kannst du diesen dummen Streich nicht einmal vergessen? Oder zumindest aufhören, ständig darauf herumzureiten? Glaubst du, ich war damals froh darüber, was Sirius getan hat? Ich habe mir schreckliche Vorwürfe gemacht, ich habe nächtelang Albträume gehabt, ich habe sogar überlegt, von Hogwarts wegzugehen, um keine Gefahr mehr für andere darzustellen"

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Meinst du, ich habe vergessen, wie ihr mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht habt? Es hätte euch sicher allen gefallen, wenn du mich damals erwischt hättest! Wenn dir etwas Leid getan hat, dann doch nur, dass du mich nicht erwischt hast. Du warst doch damals bestimmt böse auf Potter, dass er mich gerade noch gerettet hat. Weiß der Himmel, warum er das getan hat, wahrscheinlich hat er es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, er war schon immer ein Feigling!"

Diese Worte waren es, die das Fass zum Überlaufen brachten. Hatte er sich vorher noch bemüht, nicht laut zu werden, schrie er Snape jetzt an: „Wie kannst du es wagen, James einen Feigling zu nennen? Du hast ihm dein Leben zu verdanken!"

„Ach, jetzt spielst du wieder den treuer Freund. In Wirklichkeit hast du wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit gewusste, dass Black ihn verraten wollte. Und jetzt willst du ihm helfen, auch noch seinen Sohn zu töten, um das Werk seines Meisters zu vollenden. Nicht, dass es besonders schade um den Jungen wäre, er war noch nie ein guter Zauberer, ich sehe jede Woche seine erbärmlichen Leistungen, und er ist genauso arrogant wie sein Vater, aber Dumbledore hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für die Schwachen und Dummen, und Potter scheint es ihm ganz besonders angetan zu haben. Ich halte nichts von diesem Möchtegern-Helden, aber von Dumbledore halte ich viel, und deshalb werde ich mein Bestes tun, um diesen nutzlosen, unfähigen Jungen zu beschützen. Und das schließt auch mit ein, dass ich nicht einfach mitansehen werde, wie du deinem Verbrecherfreund ins Schloss lässt!"

Remus war wie gelähmt. Er wollte Snape anschreien, wollte ihm einen Fluch an den Hals jagen, wollte ihn endlich zum Schweigen bringen, aber alles was er tun konnte, war dazustehen und mit offenem Mund zuzuhören, welche absurden Dinge Snape ihm vorwarf.

„Na, sind dir die Ausreden ausgegangen, Werwolf?", schnarrte Snape ihn an, „Ich werde meine Zeit jetzt nicht länger mit dir verschwenden, schließlich hat Dumbledore uns aufgetragen, das Schloss nach Black zu durchsuchen. Auch wenn dieser Auftrag in deinem Fall wohl nutzlos war...". Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rauschte davon.

Remus sah ihm einen Moment lang nach und seufzte. Ironischerweise hatte Snape sogar Recht, der Auftrag, das Schloss zu durchsuchen, war sinnlos, aber aus einem anderen Grund, als der Tränkemeister annahm. Sirius würde sich nicht länger als nötig im Schloss aufhalten, und war mittlerweile wohl schon über alle Berge. Die anderen konnten das natürlich nicht wissen, er war der einzige, der von Sirius' Wissen und Fähigkeiten wusste. Und im Moment schien es ihm auch unmöglich, jemand anderem davon zu erzählen. Der Streit mit Snape gerade eben hatte seine Vorsätze, Dumbledore zu erzählen, dass Sirius ein Animagus war und vermutlich mehr Geheimgänge kannte als irgendjemand anderer (ihn selbst natürlich ausgenommen), zunichte gemacht. Nach diesen Vorwürfen konnte er Dumbledore einfach nicht davon erzählen. Denn in gewisser Weise hatte Snape Recht: Er hatte Sirius geholfen, nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Zwar nicht so, wie Snape dachte, aber durch sein Stillschweigen hatte er sicherlich dazu beigetragen, dass es Sirius ein leichtes war, ins Schloss einzudringen. Und sosehr ihm auch sein Gewissen sagte, dass er es dem Schulleiter erzählen musste, er wusste, dass er sich nicht dazu überwinden würde können. Denn dadurch würde er Snapes Misstrauen bestätigen und ihm in seinen Vorwürfen Recht geben, und im Moment war er so wütend auf ihn, dass das das Letzte war, das er tun wollte. Seufzend ging er in sein Zimmer, in dem Wissen, dass eine weiter schlaflose Nacht voller Gewissensbisse und Selbstvorwürfe auf ihn wartete.


End file.
